Sentimientos confusos ¿Final Feliz?
by meredy-chan
Summary: Natsu y Lisanna eran pareja, el problema es que Lucy esta enamorada de Natsu. En ese entonces un nuevo estudiante llega, con la amenaza de que esta enamorado de Lucy. Tanto el como Natsu están convencidos de que estaban enamorados de Lucy desde pequeños. El problema es que Lucy perdió la memoria ¿A quien podrá recordar, y a quien no?
1. ¿Que es esto que siento? - Chapter 1

¡Hola! Acá el primer fic que escribo. Sinceramente es adorable compartir esto con ustedes. Espero que les guste. El fic sera de Nalu, también tendra parejas como Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, Nali, y otras parejas que no se pueden imaginar... ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Bueno sin más preámbulos a leer! ~~

* * *

Tu run tu run ~ Sonaban las campanas del colegio... Ya era hora de ingresar a clases...

-¡Lu-Chan! - Gritaba una linda chica, su pelo era un hermoso color azul...

-¡Levy! No te había visto, lo siento...¿Vamos a clases? - Pregunto una chica con cabellos dorados...

-¿Para qué piensas que te vine a buscar? Tonta... - Dijo un poco enojada Levy...

Lucy soltó una carcajada...

* * *

Estaban en segundo de preparatoria, Lucy se había unido hace un año, todos sus compañeros ya se conocían desde la secundaria... Lucy muy fácilmente se hizo amiga de Levy, ya que a ambas les gustaba leer, y intercambian libros... También se hizo amigas de las chicas del salón, pero normalmente se juntaba con Levy, Erza y Wendy ... Pero como toda chica de preparatoria en su vida tuvo un obstáculo...

-¡Hola Luce! - Dijo un muchacho pelirosa, acompañado de una muy linda albina...

-Hola Lucy! - Dijo la Albina tirándose le encima... -Lo siento, ¿estás bien? - Pregunto...

-Si! Estoy bien, Buenos días Natsu, Lisanna!... - Respondió con una sonrisa...

Natsu y Lisanna eran pareja desde noveno año de la secundaria... Para su desgracia Lucy se hizo muy amiga de Natsu, esto llevo a que sin querer ella se enamorara de él...

-Bueno, entremos a clase Li - Dijo el pelirosa.

-¡Claro amor! - Asintió con la cabeza mientras le tomaba la mano...

Lucy sintió como si algo apretujara su pecho, y sentía nudos en la garganta...

-¿Cómo lo puedes aguantar, Lu-Chan? - Pregunto un poco angustiada Levy...

-¿Aguantar qué?, Él es feliz, y con eso me basta - Respondió... -Cambiando de tema, ¿Y tú como vas con Gajeel? - Pregunto en forma picara la rubia...

-¡Me estas cambiando el tema Lu-Chan! Pero bien, o eso supongo- Respondió. -¡DEJEMOS DE DAR VUELTAS Y ENTREMOS A CLASES!.

-Entendido!- Respondió.

* * *

-¡Buenos días! - Dijeron ambas al unísono al entrar a clases.

-¡Buenos días Lucy, Levy! - Respondieron.

Lucy y Levy siempre se sentaban juntas, pero hoy al parecer iba a hacer un poco diferente.

En el lugar donde siempre se sentaban Levy y Lucy había dos nuevos estudiantes.

-Em, Hola... ¿Podrían ir a sentarse a otro lugar, por favor? Aquí nos sentamos Levy y yo- Dijo Amablemente la rubia.

-Huy, perdón no sabían que usted...¿¡LUCY!?...- Preguntó uno de los nuevos estudiantes...

-Sí, ¿Y Tu quien er...- No le dio tiempo a responder, ya que el nuevo estudiante se le tiró encima abrazándola...

-Pensé que no volvería a verte- Dijo, mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos...

-¿Perdón? No recuerdo conocerte - Dijo Lucy, mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima...

-Chicos, está bien que estén en "Emotivos" Pero su pose es un poco comprometedora- Dijeron Levy y otro nuevo estudiante al unísono.

El nuevo estudiante miró su posición, y pudo ver como todos lo observaban. Se sonrojó y se levantó.

-Perdón Lucy, es que creí que ya no volvería a verte. No se si me recuerdas, pero soy Sting. Anteriormente jugábamos en el patio de tu mansi...- Lucy le tapó la boca.

-¡Sí, me acuerdo de ti! - Le susurró. -¡Pero no digas que vivía en una mansión, ni nada parecido!.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero por qué? - Preguntó.

-Después te cuento. - Respondía Lucy mientras se levantaba...

En una cierta punta del colegio, un cierto pelirosa miraba con desagrado la escena...

-¿Pasa algo Nat? - Preguntó Lisanna.

-No pasa nada Li. - Confirmaba el chico...-¿Por qué será que me siento raro? - Pensaba en sus adentros mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Lisanna.

-Bueno, me presento. Soy Sting, y él es mi mejor amigo Rogue. Ven Rogue saluda...¿Rogue?.

Resultaba que el chico, estaba embobado con Levy.

Cierto hombre se acercaba tosiendo - Bueno, enana, vamos a sentarnos allá.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué haces? ¿NO ME PUEDES LLEVAR BIEN? - Rezongaba Levy.

-TENÍA...NOVIO...SOY UN MAL HOMBRE- Decía Rogue, mientras estaba en un rincón, rodeado de un aura negra...

-¿Siempre es así? - Preguntó Lucy.

-A veces… Oeh Lucy, ¿Te sientas conmigo? – Preguntó Sting.

-Sentarme con vos no… Pero al lado mío sí jajaja – Respondía chistosamente Lucy.

-Sigues teniendo ese sentido del humor tan lindo de siempre- Le dijo. Haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

* * *

En ese momento justo llegó el profesor.

-¡Buenos Días Alumnos, Aye Sir! .

-Buenos días profesor! Aye Sir! – Respondieron todos.

Sí, por alguna extraña razón su profesor era un gato.

-Hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes, por favor, párense. Sus nombres son Sting y Rogue. – Dijo muy entusiasta el profesor.

-Hola Soy Sting, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes.

-Hola, a diferencia me llamo Rogue, y bueno. Lo mismo que Sting.

*Hahahahahahahaha* Se escuchaban las risas de todos.

-En fin, hoy tengo una reunión importante con el director. Así que tendrán la hora libre. Una sola cosa… ¡PÓRTENSE BIEN!.

-¡Aye Sir! – Afirmaron todos.

* * *

-¡Que buena onda! El primer día y ya tenemos hora libre.- Dijo Sting.

-¡Sí! Es la primera vez que tenemos hora libre.

Ya que era hora libre, Sting y Lucy aprovecharon para hablar lo que anteriormente no pudieron. Lucy le contó la razón por la cual no quería que se enteren que ella vivía en una mansión. También Sting le contó cosas de su vieja universidad. Hablaron por horas como en los viejos tiempos. Ya que Lucy y Sting se conocían desde hace años ya.

* * *

-¡Hola! Nos venimos a presentar – Dijo una albina. Lucy y Sting se dieron media vuelta. –Yo soy Lisanna, y él es mi novio Natsu.

-Que onda. – Dijo un poco cortante Natsu.

-¡Hola! – Se presentó una pelirroja al lado de un chico con el pelo color azul – Yo soy Erza, y el es Jellal, mi novio.

-¡Hi! – Se acercaba una chica con el pelo azul junto a un chico pelinegro. – Mucho gusto, yo soy Juvia, y el es mi novi… -Soy su amigo Gray- Respondió interrumpiéndola.

-¡Gra…Gray-Sama! – Dijo Juvia, mientras se alejaba llorando…

-¡Sí serás idiota Gray, la hiciste llorar de nuevo! – Dijeron enfadadas Erza, Lucy y Lisanna.

-Bueno, ella es la molesta. – Respondió.

-No seas idiota, mal o bien debes estar loco por ella – Decía Gajeel mientras se acercaba.

-Hay, vamos en busca de Juvia Levy. - Dijo Lucy.

Al parecer era normal que Gray la haga llorar. Y Como siempre Lucy y Levy salían corriendo tras ella.

-¡Hola! Un gusto en conocerlos.¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo Sting.

-Ahí ya lo preguntaste – Dijo Erza.

-Bueno, ¿Puedo hacer dos preguntas? - Volvió a decir Sting.

-Con esa son dos – Dijo Jellal.

Sting pensó un rato... -¿PUEDO HACER 4 PREGUNTAS? .

-¡Bien!... ¿Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó Erza.

-Lucy… -Natsu se dio media vuelta… - ¿Tiene novio? – Pregunto Sting. Esa pregunta hizo que a Natsu se le estremeciera el corazón. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si él está saliendo, y está enamorado de Lisanna!

-NO, NO TIENE- Respondió Natsu. Al que Lisanna le vio con cara extraña.

-Creo que iré allá con Levy, Lucy y Juvia... - Decía Lisanna.

-Ya veo, ¿Y Está interesada en alguien? – Volvió a preguntar Sting.

-¡Para para! Ahí ya serían 5 preguntas… - Dijo Jellal.

-¡Enserio! Jajaja, ¿Podrían responderme? – Dijo Sting.

-Mmm, al parecer alguien se interesó en la coneja… - Dijo Gajeel. **  
**

-¿Coneja? ¿Por qué le dicen así? – Pregunto Rogue.

-Huy, ya estoy cansada de esa historia. Mejor me voy con las chicas. - Decía Erza, mientras se marchaba.

-Solo yo le digo así. Es una larga historia… Fue un día que… - Relataba Gajeel.

-Aaaaaaaah, ahora entiendo… - Respondió Rogue.

-Hablando de Lucy, ¿Dónde está?. – Preguntó Sting

-Está ahí hablando con Levy, Erza y Lisanna – Dijo Natsu.

-¿Y Levy tiene novio? – Preguntó Sting.

-Andamos en curiositos eh… Sí, es Gajeel. – Respondió Jellal.

-Así que todas las chicas de aquí tienen novio menos Lucy y esas dos chicas de ahí… - Dijo Rogue.

-No, la albina que es la hermana de Lisanna, tiene novio. Se llama Laxus, pero hoy falto al colegio.

-¿Hermanas? ¿Y cómo es que están en el mismo grado? – Preguntó Rogue.

-Eso también tiene una explicación…..- Le contó otras vez Gajeel.

-Aaaaaah, ahora entiendo todo. – Respondió.

Natsu se estaba haciendo el distraído, dándoles la espalda a los demás… Se preguntaba cómo es que le interesaba lo que pasaba alrededor de Lucy, si solamente eran amigos.

-Ahora sí, ya que se acabaron las preguntas… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?. – Preguntaron Gajeel y Jellal.

-Es que… Estoy enamorado de Lucy. – Respondió Sting.

Los latidos de Natsu pararon por unos segundos, sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho. Como si le sacaran el juguete preferido a un niño. Se sintió enfadado… ¿Pero por qué?...

Continuara ~


	2. Sentimientos encontrados - Chapter 2

¡Hola! Acá el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo x3

* * *

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? Repítelo, por favor. – Dijeron Jellal, Gajeel y Gray.

-Sí, que estoy enamorado de Lucy. – Volvió a afirmar Sting.

-Lo sabía- Susurró Rogue.

Natsu dio vuelta su cabeza como si fuera un exorcista.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Jellal tocándose la barbilla. –Pero la tendrás difícil. Aunque Lucy este sola. No significa que no tenga pretendientes… - Volvió a decir.

-Yo una vez estuve enamorado de Lucy. Le confesé mis sentimientos, pero solamente me rechazó diciendo que le gustaba nuestra amistad y no quería arruinarlo. – Dijo Gray.

-¡No importa! Estoy verdaderamente enamorado de Lucy. Haré lo que sea posible para poder estar con ella. – Dijo Sting.

-Con que estás enamorado de Luce eh…- Dijo Natsu un poco ¿Sarcástico?.

-¡Natsu-San! Estabas ahí. Sí… - Le contestó Sting emocionado.

-Entonces ya se que podemos hacer para ayudarte… - Decían Gajeel y Jellal acercándose a Sting.

…

Justamente cuando Natsu le estaba por decir algo, sonó el timbre del recreo. Poco a poco se acercaban las chicas.

-¡Vamos Erza! – Decía Jellal..

–Em..Claro. – Le contestó.

-Enana, ven conmigo un rato….- Dijo Gajeel.

-¿Pero, y Lu-Chan? – Preguntó Levy.

-Tiene sus "Asuntos pendientes" – Le contestó riéndose.

-Rogue, ven tú también así conoces el instituto… - Le dijo Levy.

-¿Pero, no es molestia para ti Levy-San, y no es molestia tampoco para Gajeel-San? – Preguntó.

-¡Claro qué no! ¿¡VERDAD GAJEEL!? – Le dijo mientras le daba golpecitos.

-Que más da. Ven. – Dijo.

-¡Juvia! – Llamaba el Pelinegro.

-¿Gray-Sama?.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién más?... Perdóname lo de antes…¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta?. – Le preguntó.

-¿Enserio? ¡CLARO! – Le contestó toda sonrojada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!.

Jellal y Erza, Gajeel , Levy y Rogue, Gray y Juvia… Estaban todos fuera del salón. Solamente quedaban 4 individuos dentro…

-¿Nat? ¿Tienes algo? – Preguntaba una albina…

Natsu estaba totalmente distraído. No le gustaba ver como Sting miraba a Lucy.

-¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino? – Pensaba Natsu en sus adentros… -¡No pasa nada Li! Vamos… - Le contestó…

Lisanna tomó el brazo de Natsu y se fueron caminando… Natsu miró hacia atrás, y vio con desagrado esa escena. Tragó, agarro más fuerte a Lisanna y se fue.

-¡Pero Chicos! ¿Y yo qué? – Decía Lucy decepcionada.

-Emm…Bueno, Lucy. ¿Te molestaría enseñarme el instituto? – Le preguntó Sting.

-¡Claro! ¡En marcha! – Dijo la rubia.

* * *

Lucy y Sting pasearon por todo el instituto en los 30 minutos que tenían de recreo. Le enseño la biblioteca, los pasillos, los salones, la dirección, el patio, la terraza, donde almuerzan, el observatorio, el laboratorio, y muchas cosas más…

-¡Woah! Es un gran instituto – Comentó Sting.

-Ahora te mostraré mi lugar preferido. Cada vez que me siento mal voy allí. Es como un pequeño secreto. La única persona que lo sabe es Lisanna. Porque una vez me descubrió.

-Espera espera Lucy… Sí es tu lugar preferido, y es un secreto no deberías mostrármelo. – Le dijo Sting reteniéndola… Lucy solamente se dio vuelta, lo miro con una cara tierna, le tomó el brazo y lo llevó.

Lo llevo al pateo, rodeando todo el instituto… Entró por una puerta, subieron unas escaleras, y estaban ahí. Era un planetario.

-Es… Muy lindo Lucy – Le dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos. –Es genial poder compartir esto contigo. – Le dijo Sting.

-¿Tú crees? En ese caso muchas gracias.- Le contestó con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-¿Sobre qué o quién? – Le contestó Lucy.

-Natsu-San…

La sonrisa de Lucy se borró, solamente se le cristalizaron los ojos. Miro para abajo para disimularlo. Se sentía rota. ¿Por qué de tantas personas justo el?...

-¿Qu…Qué saber de el? – Dijo Lucy mientras le daba la espalda, refregando sus ojos.

-Es que hoy estuvimos hablando y lo notaba un poco distante conmigo. ¿Es que acaso le caí mal? – Pregunto el rubio opaco.

-La verdad que mi relación con Natsu solamente se basa en amistad. No somos algo más o algo menos. Es decir, no se cuando alguien le cae bien o le cae mal. Le tendrías que preguntar a Lisanna, que es su novi…a, su novia.- Le respondió Lucy…-Quizás si supiera que me hace mal, no lo diría- Pensaba…

-Yo pienso que Natsu es una persona interesante. Y Me intriga hablar con el. Así que a la salida del colegio le preguntaré a Lisanna… Muchas gracias Lucy…- Le dijo Sting… -Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo estoy con Lucy porque…

* * *

_-Lucy acostumbra a estar con Erza, Juvia, y Levy en los medios tiempos. – Comentó Jellal._

_-¿Y Eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntó curioso Sting._

_-¡Si serás nabo! Es decir… Nosotros nos llevaremos a nuestras respectivas chicas. Y entonces aprovechas para estar con la coneja en el recreo.- Respondió Gajeel._

_-¿Y Que hago con Rogue?._

_-Mmm… Conociendo a Levy, lo invitará a que conozcamos el instituto. – Respondió Gajeel._

_-Así que Gray y Gajeel, se apuntan?_

_-¡Claro! – Respondieron al unísono._

_-Natsu, tú solamente has que Lisanna no se acerque por nada en el mundo a Lucy.- Hablo Jellal._

_Natsu estaba por decir algo pero justamente tocó el timbre…_

* * *

-Lucy…- Dijo Sting en un tono un poco nervioso.

-Sí, dime… - Lucy al ver que Sting estaba sonrojado, y su tono de voz no estaba como el siempre se preocupó…

* * *

-¿Viste que química hay entre Sting y Lucy? Me hace acordar cuando tú y yo nos conocimos Nat – Decía Lisanna.

-A Seeh, claro, como digas.- Contestaba Natsu en un tono irónico, sí se darán cuenta no le estaba dando atención a lo que le comentaba la albina.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Desde que llegó Sting al colegio estas raro!.. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Si no quieres hablar del tema de lo que pasa entre Lucy y Sting, ¡Perfecto! Lo averiguare yo misma!.

-Haz lo que quieras Lisanna. – Le respondió Natsu. De prontó las palabras de Jellal pasaron por su mente.

* * *

_-Natsu, tú solamente has que Lisanna no se acerque por nada en el mundo a Lucy.-_

* * *

-¡OH NO!, ¡LISANNA, VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN! – Gritaba Natsu. Lisanna no le hacía caso, no tuvo más opción que salir a correrla…

* * *

La puerta se estaba abriendo, era Lisanna, vió a Lucy y Sting solos. Cerró un poco la puerta para poder espiarlos.

-¡Lisanna! Que estas haciend….- Lisanna lo calló.

-¡Cállate Natsu! Al parecer Sting le dirá algo importante a Lucy… ¡Escuchemos!.

Por más que Natsu con su boca decía que no, su cabeza le gritaba que se quedara. Quería saber, quería sacarse esa duda de que pasaba entre Lucy y Sting.Y También la duda de porque le molestaba ese tema a el.

-Lucy… Ya debes saber que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo… Solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños. Eran los momentos más felices de mi vida. Pero todo cambió cuando nos tuvimos que separar. Fue triste, creí no volver a verte. Cuando éramos más chicos, estaba enamorado de ti.

-Sting yo…. – Le interrumpió Lucy…

-Espera, déjame continuar, después que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Cuando nos separamos, sentí que ese sentimiento se iba a perder, que ese tan lindo sentimiento que se formó tras pasar tardes y tardes juntos jugando. Hoy que por fin te volví a ver. Siento como si ese sentimiento hubiera florecido de nuevo. Después de un terrible invierno, es como si tu regreso a mi, fuera el regreso de la primera. El sentimiento floreció de nuevo. Lucy, estoy enamorado de ti.

Lucy quedo en estado de Shock. De sus ojos caían cataratas de lágrimas, no sabía que hacer, o mejor dicho que decir…

-¡Oh por dios! Esto es mejor que una novela de la tarde.- Decía Lisanna mientras lloraba también. – Es muy romántico.

Natsu tenía los ojos bien abiertos, los puños apretados. Estaba en un estado de Shock.

-Lucy…. – Dijo Sting. Se acercó a ella y la besó. La besó tan apasionadamente. Que a Lucy no le quedó otra que corresponderle.

Lisanna se tapó la boca. Estaba conmocionada.

-¡NATSU! ¿VISTE ESO?... ¿Natsu?... – Lisanna se dio media vuelta, Natsu ya estaba ahí.

* * *

Natsu se fue corriendo, a algún lugar donde pudiera sacar toda su furia.

Natsu comenzó a golpear una pared, con toda su fuerza, la golpeo, la golpeo, la golpeo. Hasta que hizo sangrar su puño, toda su bronca estaba afuera. Aún seguía con el puño en la pared. Su respiración estaba agitada….

-¿Qué será este sentimiento? ¿QUÉ ES?... –Decía Natsu…-…No será que…_¿Me enamoré de Lucy?._

**_ Continuara ~_**


	3. Recuerdos y ¿Una confesión? - Chapter 3

-¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de ella?. ¿Esto es de ahora? … No, es de hace tiempo…

Fue cuando la conocí. Cuando se unió al instituto. Se veía tan linda. En ese momento se haría 1 año de que comencé a salir con Lisanna. Y es como si Lucy hubiera llegado apropósito. Es como si hubiera llegado a mi vida a darlo todo vuelta. Creo que desde ese momento me enamoré sin darme cuenta de Lucy. Es como si Sting hubiera sido la llave para que ese sentimiento se abra. Y lo que más me molesta es que recuerda a Sting… Y a mi no. Sí, recuerdo todo lo que paso con Lucy como si hubiera sido ayer…

* * *

_Un año antes al año actual…_

_-Alumnos, por favor tomen asiento… Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera. Por favor, pase. – Dijo el profesor._

_-Sí, Permiso. ¡Hola, Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! – Tenía el pelo dorado, largo, muy bonito. Sus ojos eran de un bello color chocolate. Las curvas de su cuerpo es como si estuvieran hechas a mano, en pocas palabras era perfecta._

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos a ver que era tan bella. Parecía una modelo. ¿Qué digo? No parecía de este mundo…_

(Recuerden que esto esta relatado por Natsu)

_Me quede viéndola, se me hacía familiar. Su olor, su perfume… Ella. De alguna manera se me hacía nostálgica verla… Fue cuando recordé… Antes que mi padre muriera, cuando yo tenía 3 años. Mi Padre y el Padre de Lucy eran hombres de negocios, se conocían ambos por trabajos. Ese día lo recuerdo bien, mi padre había dicho sí quería ir a jugar con la hija de Jude, y yo estaba muy emocionado, y le dije que sí. Mucho no recuerdo, ya que era niño… Pero nunca olvidé mi expresión al verla... _

_-Pareces una muñeca. - Le dije, y ella se puso roja como un tomate. _

_Relataba mientras se reía._

_Fue ahí cuando ella extendió su mano, diciéndome que se llamaba Lucy. Yo le conteste que me llamaba Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Agarró mi brazo, y me llevo a jugar. Recuerdo como mi Padre y el Padre de Lucy se reían al ver la escena diciendo que nos llevábamos demasiado bien a poco conocernos… Jugamos toda la tarde. Y así fue siempre. Hasta que mi padre murió, y la deje de ver…Sentí un vacío en mí, sabía que jamás la volvería a ver…_

* * *

_Pero cuando por fin logre verla de nuevo en el colegio…_

_-¡LUCY! ¿LUCY HEARTFILIA? ¡SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL! – Recuerdo que después haberle dicho eso la abrasé. Ella solamente me rechazó, diciendo que no conocía a ningún "Natsu Dragneel"… Solamente me sentí desilusionado. Recuerdo que Lisanna me vio con cara rara, ese día se enojó conmigo…_

_No podía dormir, me preguntaba cada noche porque ella no se acordaba de mí, o si no era ella y su nombre y su apellido era mera coincidencia… No, "Heartfilia" era un apellido único. Y solo ella era así. Pero supuse que ese sentimiento no iba a modificar nada. Estaba saliendo con Lisanna._

_Al otro día en el colegio, le pedí disculpas a Lisanna y a Lucy. Le pedi que volviéramos a empezar y nos hicimos amigos… Nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero al pasar el tiempo, cada vez que le hablaba a Lucy, solamente se sonrojaba y se iba corriendo. No lo entendía. Y Recordé que eso hacía Lisanna. Pero no podía ser tan agrandado de creer que una chica como ella estaba detrás de mí. Porque no se lo creería nadie. Ni siquiera yo podría creérmelo. Así que deje ese tema ahí, lo di como cerrado._

_Pero todo cambió cuando fue la fiesta de fin de año._

_Recuerdo perfectamente la vestimenta de Lucy. Estaba con una falda negra con detalles blancos. Tenía unas botas. Un top, con una campera de Jean encima. Estaba verdaderamente bella._  
_Ese día me la pase toda la noche con Lucy, Lisanna no había ido, ya que justamente se había enfermado, y las chicas estaban con sus novios… La verdad que estaba muy borrachas. Y a Lucy no le gustaba tomar. Así que me quede al lado de ella. Por razones varias que los de otros institutos que se colaban, intentaban seducir a Lucy. Me molestaba._

_Y fue cuando le dije algo que no tenía que decirle… Me quedé con la duda, solamente la veía triste._

_-Oeh Luce, ¿Cómo están tus padres?._

_Ella solamente bajó la mirada, diciéndome que no quería hablar del tema… Nunca entendí porque. Pero solamente sabía que le hacía mal, así que nunca se lo volví a mencionar._

_Lucy se frotaba los ojos, al parecer tenía sueño. Le pregunte si tenía sueño, pero era un poco tarde… Lucy se había dormido en mi hombro… Solamente me sonrojé. Se veía tan dulce dormida. Pude admirar bien sus labios femeninos. La estructura de su cara. Era perfecta… La moví un poco y la acosté en mi regazo.**  
**_

_Comencé a acariciar su cabello, jugueteando con el. Haciéndole rulitos. El aroma de su pelo era exquisito. Su pelo era suave. Sensación que nunca olvidaré._

_Lucy se movió un poco, y susurro "Natsu"… Ese susurro hizo que mi corazón se detenga por unos minutos. Me sonrojé hasta más no poder. El "Natsu" que salió de su boca fue tan dulce, lo dijo en un tono tan tierno. Sentía algo dentro mío. No sabía que era… Pero recordé a Lisanna, su sonrisa, y todo eso se desvaneció. Lucy estaba muy dormida, y tampoco sabía donde quedaba su casa… No tuve más opción que llevarla a mi casa. Pudo haber sido la mejor idea que tuve._

_La cargue en mi espalda, y fuimos cuesta a mi casa. Yo vivía solo. Mis padres murieron, la casa quedo vacia. Solo estaba yo._

_Cuando entré con Lucy, subí las escaleras y la acosté en mi cama. La acomodé, y la tape. Estaba muy cansado, no paraba de bostezar. Eran las 3 de la mañana… Me di una ducha, me cepillé los dientes, me cambié y me fui a acostar. Pero olvide una cosa… ¡LUCY ESTABA EN MI CAMA!... Me di un gran susto… Por desgracia desperté a Lucy…_

_-Que gritón eres Natsu– Me dijo un poco adormecida…_

_También recuerdo que me dijo…_

_-Tu cama tiene olor a Natsu…- Solamente me sonrojé y reí. –Sí ahí duermo yo, tonta- Le respondí._

_-Aaah, Natsu te quiero. - . Otra vez para mi desgracia el corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte… ¿A caso dijo que me quería?... –Lucy,yo…- Estaba por decir algo, pero los ronquidos de Lucy me interrumpieron… -Ya veo, estaba dormida. - Río. -Creo que haré lo mismo… Buenas noches, Lucy.-_

_Al otro día… Amanecí lo más bien… Dormí como si no hubiera dormido en un mes. Busque a mi alrededor, y Lucy no estaba._

_-Ya veo… Fue un sueño, esas cosas no me pasan a mí…- Pensé… Y para mi sorpresa cuando me di vuelta Lucy estaba durmiendo al lado mío, por la posición de sus brazos parecía que me estaba queriendo abrazar…_

_Me sorprendí al verla… Cuando ella se levantó solamente me dijo…"Pervertido". Fue gracioso, le explique todo y me pidió perdón._

* * *

Desde ese día empecé a sentir cosas por Lucy… - Dijo Natsu un poco más calmado…

Natsu miró al cielo, el cielo se estaba poniendo anaranjado…

-Idiota… Me perdí las clases, supongo que no habrá nadie en el instituto, mejor me voy a casa…

Cuando Natsu fue al salón a buscar su bolso. Para su sorpresa se encontró a Lucy… Pero ella estaba ¿Llorando?

-Oeh…Lucy ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

_Pensé que todos se habían ido._ -Hola Natsu – Le contestó.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Estás bien?

-Claro… ¿Por qué debería de no estarlo? – Le contestó sonriendo.

Natsu sabía que ella no estaba bien. Solamente se le ocurrió acercarse y abrazarla… Lucy quedó sorprendida a la acción de este. No pudo más aguantársela, y se largó a llorar.

-¿Ves que no estás bien? – Le dijo Natsu. Lucy solamente lo abrazó más fuerte…-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Puedes confiar en mi…

-Es que…Natsu… No sé nada de mi vida. El único recuerdo que tengo es de Sting, que fue cuando tenía 5 años… Pero después no sé nada más. No sé quiénes son mis padres, o no sé dónde viven mis familiares. No sé nada… - Le dijo. Lucy cada vez lloraba más y más…Natsu no entendía. Sí Lucy estaba sonriendo hoy… -¿Habrá sido Sting?-Se preguntaba…

Lucy se separó de Natsu…Se secó los ojos, y lo miro firme… Natsu la vió, tenía sus ojos brillantes, y estaba sonrojada…

-¿Sabes Natsu? Hace un tiempo, hay algo que quiero decirte… - Le dijo Lucy.

Los latidos de Natsu cada vez iban más rápido, ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que decir?...

-Dime Luce…- Solamente salió eso de su boca, estaba nervioso…

-Es…Que la verdad…Yo hace tiempo…

**Continuara ~**


	4. Una dulce declaración - Chapter 4

-Natsu, yo…- Lucy estaba por decir suavemente algo, pero Natsu puso su dedo sobre su boca… Sabía que estaba mal, y esto le hacía dar más presión.

-¿Y sí mejor hablo yo? –Le dijo Natsu sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Lucy.- Lucy, la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que paso contigo. Me gustaría saberlo. Tengo el presentimiento que cuando lo sepas, va a pasar algo que cambie la vida de ambos…Por eso quiero ayudarte a que recuerdes… ¿Me dejas? – Le preguntó.

Lucy quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de Natsu… ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en ella? Si ella era una simple estudiante, o era una simple amiga de el mejor dicho… Esto emocionó demasiado a a Lucy. Simplemente asintió.

-Natsu, aún hay algo que quiero decirte. No es lo que anteriormente te iba a decir. Es otra cosa… - Le dijo Lucy. Dejando confundido a Natsu…

-¿Y qué es? –

-Lo único que sé, es que mis padres tenían una gran fortuna, y solía vivir en una mansión. Eso me contó Spetto - Dijo. -No se si están vivos, o están muertos.

A Natsu le sonó la campana. Sabía que la "Lucy Heartfilia" que el recordaba vivía en una mansión. _Sí es la mansión que yo recuerdo entonces está confirmado que Lucy no es que no me recuerda, es que perdió la memoria… _- Se decía a si mismo… -¿Quién es Spetto? – Le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que después de no recordar nada, Spetto junto a Aed me cuidaron hasta los 12 años. Yo creía que esa era su casa. Y no, en realidad esa era mi casa, me lo dijo cuando cumplí 7 años recuerdo... Nunca me dejó entrar a algunas habitaciones. La verdad no sabía porque. A demás cada vez que intentaba entrar era como si algo en mi se quebrara, y me empezaba a doler la cabeza. También tengo la esperanza de poder encontrar a mis padres. Solo recuerdo que tenía un vecino, y ese era Sting… - Le dijo

Natsu frunció el ceño. Todo iba bien hasta que lo pronunció. Recordó el momento cuando la besó. Y se puso nervioso, movió su cabeza y le habló a Lucy de nuevo…

-Cambiando de tema – Decía Natsu haciéndose el distraído… -Esta anocheciendo… ¿No crees que deberíamos volver?...

-Tienes razón. Perdón Natsu por sacarte tiempo.- Decía Lucy mientras agarraba su bolso y se iba rápido. Natsu la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No me sacaste tiempo, me alegro de haber podido hablar contigo. – Le dijo en un tono suave. Lucy se sonrojó. Ambos quedaron perdidos en sus miradas.**  
**

Lucy y Natsu cada vez se acercaban más… Hasta que…

-¿¡Naaatsuuuu!? ¿¡Estas aq…¿Natsu? – Preguntó Lisanna, mientras veía la escena de estos dos.

-Emmm, no, no tienes nada en el ojo Lucy, quédate tranquila…- Le decía Natsu para querer zafarse.

-Emmm,aammm… Sí claro, gracias jaja… Que torpe que soy en haber olvidado mi mochila… En fin, gracias, y me voy!... – Natsu de nuevo la detuvo. Lucy se quedó mirándolo…

-¿Me podrías dar tu número de celular? – Le preguntó.

Lucy vio a Lisanna, esta estaba con su mano en su brazo, haciendo movimiento con sus dedos. –No creo que sea una buena idea. – Le respondió.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Natsu, hasta que capto la señal cuando Lucy miro para atrás.

Se dio cuenta que Lisanna estaba ahí con cara molesta…

-Oh, ya entiendo… - Dijo Natsu un poco deprimido..

Hasta luego Natsu, Hasta luego Lisanna - Dijo Lucy mientras se iba.

-Adios Lucy. – Le respondió Lisanna mientras se acercaba a Natsu…-¿Y esto? – Le preguntó.

-¿Lucy? – Le preguntó.

-Sí ya se que Lucy, pero que estaban haciendo los dos acá solos, encima ¿Qué es eso de pedirle su número celular? .

-¿Celosa? – Le dijo Natsu en un tono divertido.

-No estoy jugando Natsu.

-Vale vale. No te enojes. Solamente vine a recoger mi bolso. Y Lucy estaba acá. Me preguntó si tenía algo en el ojo y se lo estaba viendo. Nada más.

-¿Y por qué, o para que le pediste su número?.

-¿No queres mi DNI también, Lisanna?... – Le dijo un poco molesto Natsu.

Lisanna soltó una carcajada…-¡Dale! No me cambies el tema…

-Es mi compañera, mi amiga. ¿A caso no puedo tener su número? También tengo el de Erza, Juvia, Levy, y las demás. Solamente me faltaba el de Lucy. Pero no me lo quiso dar.

-Mejor que no te lo haya dado. Vamos que te acompaño a casa. – Le dijo agarrándole el brazo…

-En realidad, yo te tendría que acompañar a tu casa… Déjame agarrar el bolso y nos vamos…- Dijo Natsu. Natsu camino en dirección hacia donde estaba su bolso. Pero donde estaba con Lucy había tirada una cadena con la inicial "L". Sabía que era de ella. Sin que Lisanna lo viera la agarró. Recogió su bolso y fue hacia donde estaba Lisanna.

-Vamos Li.

-Claro… ¿Pero porque faltaste a clases?. – Preguntó.

Recordó que falto a clases por estar recordando cosas de Lucy… -Es jueves. No me gusta historia. – Le dijo como excusa.

-Ah cierto… En fin vamos y te cuento el espectáculo que pasó entre Lucy y Sting…

-Prefiero no saberlo. – Le contestó Natsu.

Natsu y Lisanna se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

-¿Cómo le habrá ido a Sting con Lucy? – Preguntó Jellal.

-Supongo que bien, tenía todo planeado. – Dijo Gray.

-Espero que no haya perdido la oportunidad. – Decía Gajeel.

-Esperen… ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTAMOS TODOS JUNTOS PARA ALEJAR A LUCY DE NOSOTROS PARA QUE STING SE LE CONFIESE? – Dijeron Levy, Erza, Juvia y Rogue al mismo tiempo.

-Claro. Sí no, ni loco invitaría a Juvia a estar conmigo. – Respondió Gray.

-QUE CRUEL ERES GRAY. – Le dijo Levy.

-Pero si es ver… ¿Juvia?. – Preguntó Gray.

Juvia estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, mordiendo sus labios tratando de no aguantar las lágrimas. No era como siempre que lloraba y se le pasaba. Esta vez estaba diferente…

-¿Juvia? – Preguntaron las chicas…

-Perdón, estoy bien. Creo que estoy mareada. Voy a casa.

-Adios. – Dijo Gray. Gray sintió como todas las miradas iban hacia el.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Erza.

-¿A mí? Nada. – Respondió.

-Gray no sé si te das cuenta de la situación. Juvia te quiere demasiado. Pero solamente la rechazas. – Dijo Levy.

-Pero me está insistiendo todo el tiempo.

-Me recuerda a Erza. – Dijo con un tono de nostalgia Jellal. Se sintió un golpe…

-No mientas Jellal..- Le dijo Erza.

Todos empezaron a reír…

Las palabras de Levy hicieron efecto en Gray. ¿De verdad era tan malo el con Juvia? ¿De verdad Juvia lo quería?. A Pesar de como el la trataba ella siempre estaba pendiente de el. Gray siempre estuvo con mujeres. Pero ¿Por qué Juvia le seguía insistiendo? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación cálida en el?... Gray miraba el cielo, como poco a poco se tornaba gris. Su cara se mojó. Se tocó, y era lluvia. Estaba lloviendo… La lluvia le recordaba a Juvia… ¿Pero por qué? El sentía que estaba cerca…

-Ops, al parecer empezó a llover. – Dijo Jellal.

-Si, vamos a la heladería así no nos mojamos…

-¡ESO ES PORQUE QUIERES COMER HELADO ERZA! – Dijeron Gajeel y Levy.

-¡Yo Pago! – Dijo Rogue.

-¿Vamos Gray? – Preguntó Jellal.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente. – Respondió. Y Se largó a correr…

Erza quiso tomar a Gray, pero Jellal la detuvo.

-Está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer.- Le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Levy, Gajeel, Rogue, y Erza sonrieron. Sabían perfectamente lo que Gray quería hacer…

Cuando estaban entrando a la heladería vieron sentado a Sting un poco deprimido…

* * *

-¡JUVIAAA! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡JUVIAAAA! – Gritaba Gray. Sabía que estaba cerca, algo dentro de el se lo decía. Caminaba por toda la plaza, y ahí fue cuando la vio. Sentada en un banco, solitaria y deprimida… Gray sintió como si algo en él hubiera roto.

-¿Juvia? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Juvia dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Gray que hace aquí? – Le preguntó. Su tono de voz estaba más frio que la misma lluvia. Falto su dulce "Sama" Después de su nombre…

-Eso tendría que preguntar yo… ¿Qué haces aquí si esta lloviendo? – Dijo en un tono enojado.

Juvia no respondió, tenía la mirada baja.

-¿Me dejas hablar?... Hay algo que te quiero decir. Yo no entiendo que es lo que tengo para que estés todo el día detrás mio. Por más que te rechacé 1000 veces, tú vuelves a intentarlo 1001 veces más. Y No sé porque siento que es algo que admiro…

Juvia se estaba yendo…

-PERO A PESAR DE TODO ESO, ME ENCANTA LO QUE HACES JUVIA…

Ella paró su caminar por unos minutos…

-Yo…yo…¡YO TE QUIERO DEMASIADO!.- Le gritó Gray. -¡TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO! TE QUIERO COMO JAMAS QUISE A NADIE. NO SÉ PORQUE RAZÓN ME HACÍA EL DURO CONTIGO…Llegaste a tocar una parte de mí que nadie pudo… **  
**

Juvia estaba de espaldas… Abrió grande sus ojos. Se mostró una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Dio vuelta su cara, y miró con ternura a Gray…

-Yo también te quiero como jamás quise a nadie, Gray-Sama…- Le dijo Juvia en un tono demasiado dulce…

Este comentario hizo que a Gray le palpitase el corazón súper rápido… Gray camino lentamente hacia Juvia, abrazándola por detrás.**  
**

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? – Le dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos de su mano con los de Juvia…

Juvia miro con asombro la escena, y sonrió… -¡Claro que sí! ...

-Pero vayamos corriendo porque nos estamos mojando… - Dijo.

-Tiene razón Gray-Sama…

-Antes que nada Juvia…Perdón por lo de antes…

-¡No importa! – Le dijo tiernamente. –¡Vamos!...

La parejita se fue corriendo agarrados de la mano.

* * *

-¿Qué paso con Lucy? – Preguntó Jellal.

-Como acordamos… Le dije todo mis sentimientos. Pero tuve el impulso de besarla…

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron todos…

-Shhh- Dijo el encargado de la tienda…

-Voy a pedir los helados, de tantas veces que vinimos ya se sus gustos… ¿Pero Sting y Rogue de que lo quieren?. – Preguntó Erza…

-Vainilla y Frutilla.- Respondió Sting.

-Chocolate y Menta- Respondió Rogue, dándole la plata a Erza…

-Prometí que pagaría así que ahí tienes.- Le Dijo.

Erza le dio una piña.. -¡No seas bobo! Yo pago todo… - Respondió.

-E…Esta bien…- Dijo Rogue y se desmayó.

-¿Estará vivo? – Pregunto Gajeel.

-¡Agreguen dos helados más! – Se escuchó una voz.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia! – Dijeron todos felices… Bajaron su mirada hacía sus manos, y estaban entrelazadas…

-Al parecer alguien se decidió por lo que sentía.- Dijo Gajeel riendo…

-¡Callense ya!... – Respondió Gray sonrojado.

-Vengan que Sting nos contará…- Dijo Jellal.

-¿Pero por qué Erza no quiere escuchar?. – Pregunto Gajeel.

-Lo que pasa es que Erza quiere que Lucy y Na…- Levy tapó la boca de Jellal haciendo que este se callara.

-¡No seas tonto Jellal!. – Susurró Levy…

-Tienes razón. Lo siento…- Le respondía en voz baja…-Es que… A Erza no le gustan las confesiones… - Dijo Jellal.

-Eso es mentira. Sí cuando te confesaste a Erza se puso a llorar imaginándose un montón de cosas…- Respondió Gray.

-¡Bueno dejemos el tema ahí, ya cuéntanos Sting! – Dijo Levy…

Levy era la única que sabía que Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu. Pero cuando Lucy se lo contó a Levy, Erza y Jellal escucharon todo. Y Desde ese entonces Erza quiso que Natsu y Lucy estén juntos. Por mucho que quiera a Lisanna.

-En fin… Les cuento… - Dijo Sting.- … Bla bla bla …. Bla bla bla- Relataba este… Hasta que le di el beso, Lucy lo había correspondido, pero…

* * *

_Lucy empujó a Sting…_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Lucy…_

_-Perdón Lucy… Fue el impuls…_

_*Flashback interrumpido* _(Flashback interrumpido**_ (?)_ **Jajaja)

* * *

-Perdón por interrumpirlos… Pero acá traje los helados…- Dijo Erza… Yo voy para allá un rato porque Lucy me mandó un mensaje diciendo que la llame.

-En fin, volviendo al tema…

* * *

_-Perdón Lucy… Fue el impulso… Lo siento- Decía Sting mientras se acercaba a Lucy…_

_-No… Aléjate… Sting yo te adoro, pero no como algo más. Como amigos. – Le dijo Lucy. Lo miro de arriba abajo y se alejó corriendo._

_Sting se quedó mirando a Lucy…_

_-Soy un estúpido… - Pensó…_

* * *

-¿Eso solo pasó? – Preguntó Gajeel.

-Sí. – Dijo deprimido Sting…

-Eso quiere decir que Lucy no te quiere. No tendrías que insistirle mucho…- Dijo Jellal.

-Siento que hay algo que no nos estas contando… - Dijo Rogue.

-Eso fue todo lo que sucedió. Me hubiera gustado que pase algo más. Pero no… Igual… ¡No me daré por vencido tan rápido! … - Dijo Sting…

* * *

-Y yo te ayudaré, querido Sting…-

-¿Dijiste algo Li? – Preguntó Natsu desde la cocina… Estaba haciendo café para ambos.

-¡Nada Nat! – Le respondió mientras sonreía…

* * *

-Está lloviendo demasiado… Me pregunto si Lucy estará bien… - Se preguntaba Natsu mirando hacia afuera.

* * *

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Dijo Erza que estaba hablando con Lucy…

Los chicos se dieron vuelta a ver que estaba pasando…

-¿Qué paso Erza? – Preguntó Levy…

-Es que… - Dijo Erza mientras le temblaba la mano… -Lucy se perdió…

Todos quedaron boca abierta…

-¿¡COMO QUE SE PERDIÓ!? – Preguntaron Gray y Juvia al unísono.

-Estábamos hablando, y me dijo que se empezó a sentir mareada, y se desmayó. Y una persona la agarró, y ahora dijo que está en su casa y no sabe dónde… - Dijo Erza.

Los chicos dieron un respiro…

-¡Erza! Como lo dijiste sonó demasiado tétrico… - Dijo Gajeel.

-Ya me había asustado. – Dijeron Gray, Levy y

-No importa chicos, está en la casa de un desconocido. La tenemos que ir a buscar…- Dijo Jellal.

-¿No te dijo la dirección? – Pregunto Rogue.

-Sí. Elie 3713… **  
**

-¿QUÉ?... – Dijo alarmado Sting…-¡Hay que sacar a Lucy ya de ahí!.

-¿Pero porque?...- Preguntaron todos…

-Es que ahí vive…

**Continuara ~**

* * *

****Gracias a los que le dieron Follow y Fav! x') Me hicieron muy feliz! x3…


	5. El sonido de la lluvia - Chapter 5

Sting quedo en silencio…

¿Quién vive ahí? – Pregunto Jellal.

-Mejor ni saberlo, vayamos YA en búsqueda de Lucy.- Recomendó Sting.

-Nos hiciste perder el tiempo, tonto.- Dijo Erza.

_Todos rieron _

-No, no les hice perder el tiempo. Esa persona es demasiado peligrosa, vamos ya. – Dijo Sting.

Todos quedaron un poco asustados. ¿Qué pasaba si esa persona le hacía algo a su amiga Lucy?

-Alto todos… ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda ubicada la calle "Elie"? – Pregunto Gajeel.

-¿Sting? ¿Tú no lo sabes? – Preguntó Gray.

-Se quien vive ahí, pero no sé dónde queda ubicada…

-¿Cómo que ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde queda? – Pregunto Juvia.

-Tengo una idea…- Dijo Levy aprovechando la situación…-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Natsu?

-¿A Natsu? – Preguntaron.

-Sí, él debe saber. – Dijo Levy guiñándole el ojo a Erza.

-¡Claro! ¡Tiene razón! Avisémosle a Natsu. – Concordó Erza

-Tienen razón, Natsu debe saber. – Dijo Jellal.

-Aún no lo entiendo…¿Por qué Natsu lo debería saber? – Pregunto Gray confundido.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah si… Ya sé porque… ¡Llamemos a Natsu! – Dijo Juvia…

-¿Por qué solo las chicas entendieron? Nos deben estar ocultando algo…- Dijeron en susurro Gray, Rogue, Sting y Gajeel.

-No se olviden de mí, entendí…Y yo no soy chica. – Dijo Jellal deprimido.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Las explicaciones para después, tenemos que rescatar a Lucy…

_-¡Tienes razón! ¡Andando! – Dijo Erza tomando su celular…

* * *

_Se escucho golpear una puerta._

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó una rubia un poco exaltada.

-Eso tendría que preguntarte yo. Tendrías que ser un poco más amable, estabas desmayada en el suelo, y yo simplemente te recogí. –Dijo una dulce voz femenina.

El corazón de Lucy al escuchar que era una mujer dejo de latir tan rápido. -Tienes razón. Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. – Respondió.

-¡Yo soy Yukino! ¡Yukino Aguria! – Respondió. -¿Puedo entrar?.

-Claro…

Yukino entró. Tenía un lindo pelo color plateado. Lucy se sorprendió al ver que era tan bella.

-Aquí tienes. – Le dijo dejándole una fuente con té y galletas.

-¡Hmh! ¡Gracias! ¡Se ve delicioso!. - Respondió.

Yukino simplemente sonrió.

* * *

_Sonaba un celular…_

-Li, ese es mi celular, lo puedes atender…- Decía Natsu, mientras estaba sirviendo los cafés.

-No puedo amor, estoy retocandome la pintura…- Decía Lisanna.

-¿Para qué se repasa la pintura si está adentro? Quien entiende a las chicas… - Murmuraba Natsu mientras se acercaba a su celular, vio un llamado de Erza, obviamente que la atendió, pero se le hizo raro que Erza lo llamase.

-¿Erza? - Preguntó Natsu al atender el celular.

-¡Natsu! ¡Qué bueno que atiendes! – Dijo Erza. -¡Necesitamos un favor! ¿Conoces dónde queda ubicada la calle Elie 3713?.

-Claro que se… ¿Pero para qué?

-¡Tú solo dinos donde queda por favor! ¡Envía las coordenadas por celular! – Djio Erza.

-Cl-Claro…- Dijo un poco preocupado Natsu…

* * *

_-Luce. ¿Me darías tu número de celular?_

_-No creo que sea una buena idea…_

* * *

-Bueno voy a cortar, apúrate. – Dijo Erza.

-¡ESPERA! – Le interrumpió Natsu.

-¿Qué quieres Natsu? Es una urgencia…

-Yo les paso las coordenadas a cambio de algo…

-¿¡Eres estúpido!? ¡Después te hacemos todos los favores que quieras! ¡Pero ahora no! ¡Lucy esta en peligro, deja de pavear Natsu por favor! – Le contesto un poco molesta Erza

Natsu entro en shock. No reaccionaba. Cortó su celular y se fue corriendo.

-¿¡NATSU!? – Decía por el otro lado del teléfono Erza… - Sí será estúpido, ahora no se si me va a pasar o no las coordenadas. Mejor le mando un msj.

-Aunque, ¿A dónde podríamos haber ido con esta lluvia, Erza? – Se preguntaban todos mientras estaban parados rectos mirando hacia afuera.**  
**

-Tienes razón… Pero podríamos haber ido corriendo. – Decía Erza.

_Justo un rayo cayó._

-¿Y que hubiéramos hecho si ese rayo hubiera caído en nosotros? – Pregunto Jellal.

-Hubiéramos muerto, supongo… - Respondió Erza.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Pedimos otro helado? – Preguntó Erza.

-Claro…

-¿Qué pasará con Lucy?.

-Es cierto, vamos a buscarla. – Dijo Gray mientras quería salir.

-Entiendo que estén preocupados, pero con esta lluvia no se puede hacer nada. Y hay una persona que en este momento la está buscando… Y Sé perfectamente quien es… - Respondió Jellal.

-Pero joder Jellal. Siempre sabes todo, ¿A caso tienes super-poderes? – Decía Gajeel.

-¡Ha ha ha! Muy graciosito… - Respondió Jellal.

_Todos volvieron a reír_

-¡VAYAMOS POR MÁS HELADO! – Decía Erza.

-Si seguimos así haremos millonario al dueño de la tienda… - Dijo Levy.

-Y bueno, si esto la hace feliz, yo no tengo problema. –Respondió Jellal.

-Jellal se nos puso sentimental chicos… - Gritó Levy.

-Hablando de sentimentalismo. ¿Cómo le estará yendo?

-No entiendo de quien me estás hablando...

Jellal le guiño el ojo a Levy. Esta entendió, e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero Natsu habrá entendido que Lucy fue secuestrada… - Dijo un poco preocupada Levy.

-¿No crees que le da un toque mágico? – Le respondió Jellal.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué andan susurrando ustedes? Vengan acá rápido. – Decía una pelirroja con un tono un poco molesto.

- NO es lindo ver a Erza enojada… ¿Vamos Levy?.

-Claro…- Le respondió.

* * *

-¡LUCYYYYY! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡LUCYYYYY! – Gritaba Natsu desesperado. Decir que estaba EMPAPADO es poco. -¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¡Dios! ¡Yo tenía un mal presentimiento! Encima deje a Lisanna abandonada… ¿Cómo explico esto? ¡Dios no me importa! ¡Necesito buscar a Lucy!...

Natsu la buscó y la buscó. Se le olvidó completamente la dirección. Eso le pasó por no prestar atención. Solamente siguió gritando su nombre.

* * *

-Así que eres Lucy Heartfilia…- Le dijo Yukino...-¡Debe ser ella la "Lucy Heartfilia" de la que Sting me hablo! - Pensaba en sus adentros.

-Si, me llamo Lucy. – Le respondió esta mientras dejaba la taza donde estaba tomando su té.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿A caso tu…

Yukino estaba por decir algo… Pero unos gritos la interrumpieron. Lucy al escuchar los gritos su piel se puso de gallina. Lucy desesperadamente se levantó de la cama, y vio a Natsu todo mojado gritando su nombre. Lucy sintió un escalofrió.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy? – Pregunto Yukino.

-¿Tienes un paraguas? -

-Claro… ¿Pero para qué? -

-¡Solo préstamelo, Yukino! ¡Por favor! -

Yukino miro extraña a Lucy. Buscó un paraguas y se lo entregó. Lucy bajó desesperadamente las escaleras. Y salió donde estaba Natsu…

-¿¡NATSU!? – Dijo esta.

-¡Lucy! – Dijo sorprendido Natsu, fue corriendo donde estaba ella abrazándola. -¡Me alegro que estés bien! ¡Estaba muy preocupado! –.

-¿Natsu? ¿Tú me has venido a buscar? ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – Dijo Lucy. Su corazón latía rapidísimo. ¿Por qué Natsu estaba preocupada por ella?.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupado si tú eres…- Natsu se quedó en silencio… Estaba por decir algo que lo iba a comprometer…

-¿Yo soy que, Natsu? – Le preguntó Lucy.

-M-m-m mi amiga. – Le dijo Natsu un poco distante.

Lucy se decepciono. Sabía que Natsu no le diría nada. -¿Cómo pude pensar que diría algo más? Jaja. – Dijo en sus adentros… -¿Qué paso con Erza, y los demás? – Preguntó.

-Ya veo… Con que hubieras preferido que ELLOS te vengan a buscar. – Le respondió. Natsu calló un momento. Y Pensó lo que dijo. Se puso rojo como un tomate… -¿QUE DIJE? ¡PERDÓN LUC… - Natsu no pudo terminar con su frase ya que Lucy lo abrazó. Este quedo sorprendido con su reacción.

-Gracias Natsu… - Le dijo.

Natsu quedo sorprendido. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y de todos. Hasta de Lisanna. En ese momento solo importaban ellos dos. No importaba si se estaba mojando, el calor de Lucy opacaba todo lo demás. Su corazón dejó de latir. Sentía que ese era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía… O al menos de eso estaba convencido.

Natsu empujó dulcemente a Lucy hacia atrás. Mirándola fijamente.

-Lucy… Hay algo que hace tiempo quiero preguntarte…

-Claro dime…

-¿Puede ser que tu cuando eras pequeña jugabas con un chico?

-Claro con Sting…

-No, el no. Te digo antes de todo eso.

Lucy se alejó de Natsu, su cabeza comenzó a latir. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía que algo estaba recordando…

-¿Yo? ¿Un chico con pelo rosa? ¿Espera ese es Natsu? – Decía Lucy mientras se agarraba su cabeza.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?

-¡LUCY! – Gritó Yukino desde adentro. –Ven conmigo tú también, hagámosla descansar adentro. – Dijo.

-Claro… - Dijo Natsu.

Una vez adentro Natsu se estaba secando. Mientras que Yukino estaba arriba con Lucy…

-¿Tendré yo la culpa? – Pensaba Natsu. –Ya me decidí. Cuando se mejore le diré que vayamos a la mansión donde solía vivir. Ahí si me quedará confirmadísimo que la persona más valiosa para mí es Lucy.

Mientras Natsu terminaba de secarse, Yukino estaba bajando las escaleras.

Natsu inmediatamente se dio vuelva. -¿Cómo esta Lucy? – Preguntó.

-Está bien. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió. Pero sube a verla. Yo prepararé té.- Respondió Yukino dulcemente.

-Ententido. – Dijo Natsu. Y Ese fue su pie para retirarse de la sala.

-¿Sera el Natsu? Por la descripción parece que sí. ¿Sera el novio de ella? ¡No lo creo! Si el sale con una chica de pelo blanco me dijo Sting… Hay bueno no lo sé. Después tendré tiempo de preguntar ¡Ahora tengo que saber cual es la relación de Lucy y Sting! ¡Debo cumplir mi misión!... – Dijo Yukino mientras se preparaba para hacer el té.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Natsu se quedó escuchando en las escaleras… -¿De qué misión hablará? – Se preguntó. -¡Eso no importa ahora! Tengo que ver como esta Lucy. Después investigaré todo… - Dijo Natsu y subió.

* * *

-¿¡DONDE CARAJO SE METIÓ NATSU!? – Exclamaba una peliblanca -¡Dios! Lo dejo solo 5 segundos y ya se va. Encima que está lloviendo demasiado. Espero que este bien. – Relataba con un tono de preocupación.

Lisanna estaba por ir a la cocina a terminar el café que Natsu no le sirvió. Cuando vio el celular de Natsu tirado en el suelo, lo levantó. Pero tenía un mensaje. Esto llamó la atención de esta.

-¿Un mensaje de Erza? – Se preguntó… -Veremos que dice…

* * *

_"¡Natsu! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Necesitamos que nos digas donde queda ubicada la dirección para ir a buscar a Lucy! ¡Sí serás idiota hombre!_

_Erza Scarlet."_

* * *

-¿Es una broma no? – Decía Lisanna. Solamente se tiró al piso y se puso a llorar. –Así que fue a buscar a Lucy. ¿Qué pasa acá? Lucy, Lucy, Lucy y más Lucy. Solamente le importa Lucy. – Repetía Lisanna mientras lloraba y se reía. –_Perfecto. Con que así quieren jugar Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

-¡Lucy! – Dijo Natsu mientras habría la puerta…

-Natsu, hola…- Dijo en voz baja Lucy.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó.

-Claro… Probablemente…

Natsu quedo preocupado. Solamente se le ocurrió acercarse y abrazarla.

-Luce, te prometo. – Le dijo Natsu con una mano en el corazón. – Que te ayudare a recuperar tus recuerdos… No importa las circunstancias. Yo te ayudaré a recuperar tus recuerdos. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Natsu… - Dijo Lucy y rompió su llanto. -¿Estás seguro que no importan las circunstancias? – Le preguntó Lucy.

Natsu la miró extraña…

* * *

-Yo no puedo creer todo lo que pasó en 1 día. Y Ya está oscureciendo, así que es mejor que volvamos a casa. – Dijo Jellal.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO MÁS HELADO!. – Se quejaba Erza.

-Mañana volvemos Erza, hoy es jueves. Mañana es viernes, podemos organizar una salida. – Le decía Levy.

-La enana tiene razón. – Decía Gajeel.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANA!.

-Cálmense chicos… - Decía Juvia.

-Gray-Sama ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la noche juntos? – Dijo Juvia…

-¿¡QUÉEEE!? – Le dijo Gray.

Juvia hizo una pequeña carcajada.

-Me caen bien… Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos. ¿No crees lo mismo Sting?... – Decía Rogue.

-Ah se, claro… - Respondió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que todavía no puedo aceptar lo de Lucy. Me rechazó así como si nada. Pero te aseguro que intentaré e intentaré. Pero no sé cómo.

-Sting, cuando algo no funciona es mejor dejarlo. Solamente te desilusionarás más. –

Sting estaba por hablar pero el celular lo interrumpió. Estaba sonando, era un número desconocido.

-Iré a atender, no me tardo. Ve acomodando nuestras cosas así ya regresamos a casa… - Dijo Sting mientras se iba.

-Claro…

_-¿Hola? – Preguntó Sting cuando atendió el teléfono._

_-¿Sting? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó la persona del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Sí soy yo. ¿Y Tú quién eres? –_

_-Perdón que descortés. Soy Lisanna, la novia de Natsu._

_-¿Y que quiere la novia de Natsu conmigo? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular?_

_-Eso es lo de menos… ¿Estás enamorado de Lucy, no es verdad?_

_-No es asunto tuyo._

_-¿A sí? Que mal… Yo que tenía un plan para ayudarte a estar con ella… Bueno, adiós ~_

_-¡Espera espera espera! ¿De qué hablas?..._

_Lisanna solamente sonrió._

_-Natsu y Lucy ahora están juntos, primer que nada tengo que hacerle una escena a Natsu. Y Si funciona bien, te espero mañana en el patio trasero del colegio._

_-¿Y Cómo voy a saber si funciona tu "escena"?_

_-No lo sé, tú sabrás ~ Bye bye! – Le dijo Lisanna y cortó el teléfono._

-¡Espera! ¿Hola? ¿Holaaa? Me cortó. – Exclamó Sting. -¿Qué estará planeando?...

**Continuara ~**


	6. No fue mi decisión - Chapter 6

¡Holaaaa Minna! (?) Acá la continuación. ¡Aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos finalmente! Disfrútenlo.

* * *

-¿A Que te refieres con las circunstancias, Lucy? – Le preguntó Natsu separándose de ella.

-Vamos Natsu. Tú sabes a que me refiero… - Le respondió Lucy con la mirada un poco triste.

Natsu simplemente bufó. ¿Por qué tuvo que meter a Lisanna si todo estaba bien?.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – Le preguntó Natsu haciéndose el distraído.

-Lisanna es una persona bastante celosa. No creo que le agrade que estés conmigo. Es mejor que te evites problemas.

-No me interesa. Yo te prometí ayudarte, no es de hombres no cumplir promesas.

-Pero Natsu…

-¡Ningún pero! ¿Mañana es viernes verdad? Bueno, el sábado bien temprano iremos donde solías vivir. ¿Entendido Heartfilia? – Le dijo Natsu apretándole el cachete.

-¡Agw! ¡Natsu eso duele! – Le contestó riéndose. –En fin, ya es hora que vuelva a casa.

-¡Yo también! ¡Hoy venía Wendy a casa y lo olvidé!.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Hace cuanto no la veía.

Wendy era lo que se podía decir prima lejana de Natsu. Ella asistía en segundo año de la secundaria. Wendy y Lucy eran muy buenas amigas. Pero por temas con su familia se tuvo que ir al exterior.

-Bueno, Luce yo me voy yendo. La lluvia ya paro un poco. – Le dijo Natsu levantándose de la cama.

-¡Espera Natsu! – Le dijo Lucy. Natsu se dio vuelta para ver que quería…-Yo…te quiero pedir… - Natsu se estaba sonrojando, y se estaba acercando nuevamente a Lucy…- Te quería pedir si… ¡Por favor me ayudas a levantarme! – Le dijo Lucy. Natsu quedo serio y duro. Ya se había imaginado otra cosa.

-¡Aahaaahah! Emm… Si claro. – Le contestó. Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. -¿Así está bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Luce? – Preguntó.

-Tengo que cambiarme. Yukino me prestó ropa mientras la mía se secaba. Supongo que ya se habrá secado. Se me el camino a casa. A demás, si no vas ahora, alguien se enojará demasiado. Sin embargo…Gracias por todo, Natsu. – Le dijo Lucy. Insertando un dulce beso en su mejilla. Esto hizo que Natsu se sonrojara a más no poder. Cuando Lucy se separó de él, Natsu hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y tocó el lugar donde Lucy lo había besado. -¡Ahora vete que me quiero cambiar!.

_Natsu no tuvo más opción que irse._

-Aunque no estaría mal espiarla… - Dijo. Pero sintió como alguien le pegaba.

-¡Pervertido! – Le dijo Yukino entre risas.

Natsu hizo una pequeña carcajada. -¡Gracias por todo! – Le dijo Natsu.

-Me llamo Yukino. De nada, fue un placer. – Le contestó poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Esta húmeda tu ropa Natsu. Me hubieras dicho y te la secaba… - Le dijo un poco molesta.

-No te preocupes. Vivo acá a dos o tres cuadras. En fin, ya me voy. Gracias nuevamente.

-¡Adiós! ~

Natsu se estaba yendo. Pero paro un minuto…-¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Si ni yo, ni Lucy se lo dijimos…Ya van dos cosas que me tienen en duda… ¿De qué misión estaba hablando anteriormente? Ya lo voy a saber… - Pensaba Nasu mientras se estaba yendo...

Solamente quedaba Lucy. Yukino tocó la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ella.

-¡Pasa! – Le contestó desde adentro.

Lucy estaba terminando de ponerse sus botas. Se puso lo que anteriormente tenía puesto. El uniforme del colegio. Por si no recuerdan. Lucy se desmayó a la salida del colegio.

-¡Lucy-San! ¡No hacía falta que te cambies! Te podrías haber quedado con la ropa que te presté. Y mañana me la devolvías en el colegio.

-¡No hace falta que le agregues el "San"!... ¿Cómo mañana en el colegio? – Preguntó Lucy un poco confundida.

-¡Sí! Mire tu uniforme, y es el instituto "Fairy Hills" ¿No? Ese es al instituto al que me transferí. ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas!.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Qué bien! – Le dijo Lucy, abrazándola. -Pero si siempre viviste por aquí… ¿Por qué no te transferiste antes?...

-Anteriormente iba a otro instituto. Pero un amigo mío muy cercano me pidió que me transfiriera ahí… Supongo que debes conocerlo… Se llama Sting – Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿S-S-S-STING? – Preguntó alarmada Lucy.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿A caso te cae mal?

-¡No claro que no! ¡En fin, fue un gusto hablar contigo! ¡Pero ya me voy a casa! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! ¡Nos vemos mañana y adiós! – Le dijo Lucy y se fue.

Yukino se quedó con palabras en la boca. ¡Tenía que saber cuál era la relación entre Lucy y Sting! Pero lo dejó así.

* * *

¡Estoy de regreso!. – Dijo Natsu.

-¡Bienvenido, amor! – Le respondió Lisanna. Esta fue directamente a abrazar a Natsu… -Estas mojado, y tienes perfume de mujer. – Le dijo Lisanna. -¿A dónde fuiste? – Le preguntó haciéndose la distraída.

-A comprar chocolate. Es que tenía muchas ganas de comer. – Respondió.

-¿Y el chocolate?

-Me lo comí.

-¿Y por qué saliste con la lluvia?

-Dije que tenía ganas de comer chocolate.

-¿Y el perfume de mujer?

-Hay mujeres por todo el mundo, amor.

-¿Y Cómo explicas ese pelo rubio que tienes en tu hombro?

-Yo no tengo ningún pelo rub… - Natsu miró su hombro y tenía un pelo de Lucy. El color dorado era único. –Me cruce a Luce en el camino. – Le respondió…-¿Por qué le estoy mintiendo? –Pensaba Natsu…-Si solamente estuvo con Lucy como amigos. No pasó nada más, no le soy infiel.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿O mejor dicho FUISTE a buscar a "Luce"?.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Lisanna se dio vuelta, y fue donde había un mueblecito. Y le mostró el mensaje que le mando Erza a Natsu… Natsu miro con desagrado el mensaje.

-¿Ahora me dirás que no la fuiste a buscar, Natsu?

-Bueno, Lisanna yo… - Natsu estaba por decir algo, pero Lisanna se puso a llorar, abrazándolo.

-Natsu, no me mientas más. ¿Ambos nos tenemos confianza no? Prométeme que nunca más lo harás, por favor. Nunca más me dejaras por ir en busca de Lucy, o de cualquier otra persona. – Le dijo Lisanna.

Natsu se sorprendió a la reacción de esta. Él pensó que le iba a gritar, o le iba a decir más cosas. Actuó normal. Natsu le devolvió el abrazo a Lisanna.

-Todo estará bien. Y Sí, te lo prometo. – Le dijo besándole dulcemente la cabeza.

Lisanna hizo una sonrisa falsa. -¡Oye Natsu! ¿Qué te parece sí el sábado pasamos todo el día juntos?.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no? … - Le respondió. Pero justamente le pasó por la cabeza a Lucy.

* * *

_-No me interesa. Yo te prometí ayudarte, no es de hombres no cumplir promesas – Le dijo Natsu._

_-Pero Natsu… - Quiso decir Lucy._

_-¡Ningún pero! ¿Mañana es viernes verdad? Bueno, el sábado bien temprano iremos donde solías vivir. ¿Entendido Heartfilia? – Le dijo Natsu apretándole el cachete._

* * *

-¡Vale! ¡Ojalá que pase el día rápido! – Le dijo muy entusiasmada. –Bueno, llamaré a mi hermano para que me venga a buscar… - Dijo Lisanna. Pero Natsu la tomó del brazo.

-Lisanna perdón…Pero olvidé que tenía que hacer otra cosa el sábado. – Le dijo Natsu.

-¿Hacer qué? – Le dijo con un tono de desilusión.

-Es que le prometí a Lucy… - Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lisanna lo abofeteó.

-¡DIJISTE QUE NUNCA MÁS METERÍAS A LUCY EN MEDIO DE NOSOTROS! – Le dijo llorando.

Natsu tocó el lugar donde Lisanna lo abofeteó. Y recordó que era el mismo lugar donde Lucy lo besó. Natsu estaba tan distraído pensando en Lucy que no se dio cuenta que Lisanna se estaba yendo.

-¡Lisanna! ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó.

-A MI CASA. ¿A DONDE MÁS VOY A IR? ¡Y SÍ QUIERES VOLVER A HABLAR CONMIGO, MÁS TE VALE QUE POSPONGAS ESA "CITA" CON LUCY!...GRACIAS. – Le dijo Lisanna, y cuando se fue golpeó la puerta.

-¡Esta está re loca! – Gritó Natsu…

_Se escucho el timbre sonar._

-¿¡Y AHORA QUE QUIERES!? – Gritó Natsu.

-¿No le vas a abrir a tu prima, Natsu? – Le respondió. Era una infantil, tierna e dulce voz femenina.

-¡No me digas que!...- Dijo Natsu… Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió… -¡WENDY!. – Le dijo. Y le dio un fuerte abrazo…

-¡Naaatsu! ¡Te extrañé demasiado! – Le dijo Wendy. Abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Como anteriormente dicho. Wendy era la prima lejana de Natsu. Eran muy cercanos, pero Wendy por temas familiares se tuvo que ir.

-¡Enana tonta! – Le dijo Natsu acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡No me ves por meses y lo único que me dices es "enana tonta"! – Le dijo Wendy con un puchero… -¿Aún sigues con Lisanna? Es que recién la vi salir un poco enojada…

-Ven. Pasa que te cuento…

* * *

Natsu comenzó a contarle todo a Wendy… Cada detalle de lo que sucedió en todo este tiempo.

-¿¡Te gusta Lucy!? – Pregunto emocionada Wendy.

-Creo que sí. Es confuso. Porque también me gusta Lisanna. – Decía confundido Natsu.

-¿Cómo que te gustan dos personas a la vez? Antes eras un travieso. Pero de ahí a que te gusten dos personas a la vez es raro Natsu. ¡Yo apoyo a tu pareja con Lucy! Muy bien no me cae Lisanna. ¡Y Lucy es más simpática!. – Le dijo Wendy con una sonrisita.

-¡Ya dejemos de hablar de eso! Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿Cómo es eso que Romeo se te confesó? – Le preguntó en un tono molesto Natsu.

Wendy se puso roja… -M-m-m-¡Me estas cambiando el tema! ¡Nada no te voy a decir nada, me iré a bañar y a dormir! – Dijo nerviosa.

-Hazte la distraída nomás… Ya le voy a dar su merecedido a ese "Romeo"… ¡Aún sigues siendo mi prima chiquita! – Le gritó Natsu… -En fin, tendría que irme a bañar yo también. Así ya me voy a dormir… Mañana por fin termina la semana…- Dijo este. Subiendo las escaleras…

* * *

_Lucy. - Susurraba en sus pensamientos._

_Natsu. -Susurraba en sus sueños. _

* * *

_Finalmente amaneció._

-¡Natsu! ¡Es hora de levantarse! – Le gritaba Wendy. Pero no le prestaba atención. Se le ocurrió la gran idea de tirarle agua fría haciendo que este despierte exaltado.

-¡QUE COMO CUANDO DONDE! – Gritó Natsu al despertarse. Estaba todo mojado. -A Eras tú Wendy. – Dijo. -¡Esas no son formas de despertar a alguien! - Renegó.

Wendy giro sus ojos. - Es tú culpa. No te despertabas.

–Pero recién son las 7 de la mañana. Y Nosotros entramos a las 9 al instituto. Y tú al ser de secundaria entras a las 10. ¿Por qué levantarse tan temprano? – Le dijo Natsu, y se dio vuelta para dormir un rato más.

-¡Vamos Natsu no seas vago! ¡A demás quiero ir a visitar a Lucy! – Le dijo en un tono pícaro.

Ese nombre hizo que Natsu se despierte completamente.

-Tú ganas…Por hoy. – Le dijo.

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Iré a bañarme así le doy una sorpresa! ¡Tú ve y haz el desayuno! –

-Entendido… - Respondió Natsu bostezando…

_Luego de un rato..._

Wendy bajó las escaleras, y se asombró con el desayuno. Natsu nunca le había cocinado algo así. Siempre eran unas simples tostadas acompañadas con mermelada, y un simple café. Pero hoy Natsu hizo waffles con chocolate y fresas, café, y un jugo de naranja.

-¡Se ve delicioso! – Dijo Wendy con la mirada iluminada.

-¡Pues come! ¡Esto es la bienvenida que no te pude dar ayer! – Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa. **  
**

Natsu y Wendy se sentaron en la mesa, dieron gracias por la comida, y comenzaron a desayunar… Todo lo que tardaron ya se hicieron las 8 a.m …

-Natsu, iré arriba a buscar mi bolso así ya puedo ir a visitar a Lucy. – Dijo Wendy.

-Entendido… Yo aún me tengo que bañar… ¡Nos vemos entro de un rato! –Respondió Natsu.

-¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego Natsu…!

-¡Bye! ~

Natsu subió las escaleras, y fue a su cuarto.

Wendy estaba bajando las escaleras, pero le llamó la atención una bolsa rosada que estaba arriba de la mesa. Anteriormente no estaba ahí. Wendy se acercó y vio que había una nota.

* * *

_"Llévale esto a Lucy. Pero no le digas que es de mi parte"_

_ Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

-Con que verdaderamente estás enamorado de Lucy - Dijo Wendy soltando una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

_Se escuchaba una ruidosa y molesta alarma..._

-Con que ya es hora de levantarse. – Dijo Lucy. Abrió las sabanas y se levantó.

Lucy era una persona muy prolija. Y También muy sofisticada. A pesar de vivir en una simple pero bella casa que sus padres tenían. Spetto y Aed antes de morir le dieron la llave, con la excusa que no viva en la mansión ya que era muy grande para ella sola.

Bajo las escaleras, puso a hacer café, y a cocinar tostadas. Algo ligero para la mañana, no tenía mucha hambre.

Entró al baño, y se duchó. Lucy no tardaba mucho en bañarse a la mañana, ya que siempre se bañaba antes de dormir. Pero sí tardaba en lavar su pelo. Un pelo como el de Lucy cuesta trabajo cuidarlo. Una vez que ya había terminado con todo, salió de la ducha, lavó sus dientes, se secó y se cambió. Enchufo el secador de pelo y secó su pelo. Cogió una coleta de cabello, y lo ató. No tenía ganas de ir con el pelo suelto como solía hacerlo.

Cuando salió del baño, estiró su cama. Y Fue directamente a la cocina. Pero para su desgracia las tostadas y el café se quemaron…

-¿¡COMO ES QUE VOY A PONER A HACER EL CAFÉ Y LAS TOSTADAS ANTES DE IRME A BAÑAR!? ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO NATSU DRAGNEEL? – Dijo Lucy… -Espera… ¿Dije Natsu Dragneel? ¡Oh dios! – Lucy comenzó a pegar su cabeza suavemente contra el refrigerador… -¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Soy una estúpida!– Repetía.

_Sonó el timbre._

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Lucy.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Quién es? – Volvió a preguntar…

Tampoco nadie respondió. Lucy se acercó a la puerta, y miro por el observador que tienen las puertas. Era una chica con el pelo azul, y dos coletas… Lucy sabía perfectamente quien tenía el pelo de ese color, y quien solía peinarse así…

-¡WENDY! – Gritó cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡Lucy! – Le dijo Wendy. Abrazándola.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? ¡Te extrañe demasiado! – Le dijo Lucy mientras también la abrazaba.

-¡Bien! ¿Y Tú? ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? – Preguntó.

-Ah… Mi "Desayuno" – Dijo Irónicamente Lucy.

Wendy en ese momento se acordó de Natsu, y del desayuno que le preparó a Lucy… Wendy haciéndose la distraída se lo dio.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Lucy.

-Es un desayuno… No tenía ganas de comer, y lo empaqué- Le mintió Wendy.

-El pañuelo huele a Natsu… ¿Lo hizo el, verdad? – Preguntó.

-Cla-claro que no. - Tartamudeó.

-Te pusiste nerviosa… Quédate tranquila, no le contaré nada… ¡Pasa y hablemos un rato! ¡Te extrañe demasiado! – Le dijo Lucy frotando su mejilla con el de ella.

-¡Lucy me haces cosquillas! – Le dijo Wendy entre carcajadas…

Ambas se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a hablar… Hablaron por varios minutos…

-¡Así que estas saliendo con Romeo! – Le dijo Lucy.

Wendy se sonrojó…-¿Y Tú tienes novio, Lucy? – Preguntó Wendy…

Lucy se hizo la distraída, y desvió su mirada. Vio el reloj, eran las 08:50…

-¡Oh dios! ¡Tenemos que ir al instituto! ¡Se me hace tarde! ¿Vamos Wendy? – Preguntó Lucy Exaltada…

-¡Claro! – Respondió…

* * *

_Ambas salieron corriendo._

-¿Puedo….Preguntar….Por que….Vas….Tan….Temprano al colegio? – Preguntaba Lucy agitada mientras corría.

-Es…que….quede…..en….verme…con Romeo! – Respondió Wendy…

-Ah….ya….veo….

* * *

_Lucy y Wendy seguían corriendo. Hasta que por fin llegaron al instituto._

-En fin, yo entro aquí… - Dijo Lucy.

-Claro…Yo tengo que doblar, y ahí está el colegio…- Respondió Wendy.

-¡Nos vemos en el descanso!.

-¡Claro!

Ambas se despidieron con un abrazo…

* * *

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo un poco agitada.

-¡LUCY! – Dijeron Erza, Levy, y Juvia.

-¡Chicas! ¡Hol…¡WOOOAH! – Gritó Lucy.

-¡Nos alegramos que estés bien! – Dijeron las 3 llorando.

-Es verdad…Es un alivio que estes bien, Lucy…- Dijeron Jellal y Gray.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado después… - Dijo Gajeel.

En ese momento entraron Natsu y Lisanna. Pero cada vez que entran a clase, están agarrados de la mano. Pero esta vez parecía que tenían una distancia… A demás que llegaron tarde.

-Buenos días, Natsu, Lisanna – Dijo Gray acercándose.

-Serán buenos para ti. – Le dijo Lisanna en un tono un poco cortante..

-¡Ooooooooooh! – Dijeron todos los que estaban ahí.

-Buenos días, chicos. Perdonen a Lisanna. No tuvo una buena noche. – Dijo Natsu.

En ese momento entró Sting, Rogue y Yukino al salón…

-¡LUCY ESTAS BIEN! – Dijeron Sting y Yukino. Y se le tiraron encima…

-Es la segunda vez en el día de hoy… Creo que moriré… - Dijo Lucy.

_Todos rieron._

Natsu al ver la escena chasqueó la lengua.

-Esperen… ¿Lucy conoces a la nueva estudiante? – Preguntó.

-Sí… Ayer cuando me desmayé ella fue la que me salvó…- Respondió Lucy.

-Pero Sting dijo que era una mala persona… - Dijo Gajeel.

-¿Sting? ¿Tú crees eso de mí? – Dijo Yukino sollozando.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!... – Dijo Sting…

-¡Eres muy cruel! – Dijo Yukino y se fue…

-¡Ahora que no tenemos que perseguir más a Juvia… Llega Yukino! ¡Vamos Juvia! – Dijo Erza…

-¿Ahora que no tenemos que perseguir más a Juvia? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Lucy.

-¡Gray y Juvia están saliendo! … - Respondió Levy.

-¿¡ENSERIO!? ¡FELICIDADES GRAY! – Le dijo contenta Lucy.

Gray se sonrojó un poco. -E-e-emm Gracias, Lucy… - Respondió.

-¿¡Que es este revuelto de estudiantes? – Dijo la profesora al entrar. Sí, era otro gato. De nombre Charle. -¡Todos a sus asientos rápido!

-¡Faltan 3 alumnas! – Dijo Jellal.

-¡Llegamos! – Dijeron Erza, Juvia y Yukino.

-¡Entren en la sala! – Dijo la profesora.

La profesora era de Matemáticas. Una materia casi odiada por todos. **  
**

* * *

-¡Bueno! No se olviden de realizar las actividades para el martes. ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana! – Dijo la profesora.

-¡Aye! – Respondieron todos.

-No hablen como habla el profesor Happy. Por favor... – Dijo la profesora.

-¿¡Que pasa profe!? ¿El otro profe se te confesó? - Gritaban Gray y Gajeel.

-¡No hable de cosas indebidas alumnos!. - Protestó. -Hasta luego. - Y se retiró.

-Buenas tardes profesora. – Dijeron todos.

Justo toco el descanso. Lisanna fue la primera en salir. Natsu obviamente la persiguió.

-¿Tendré yo la culpa? – Preguntaba Lucy.

-¿Pasa algo Lu-chan? - Preguntó Levy.

-Claro que no… ¡Pero por hoy no estaré contigo, y con las demás chicas! ¡Perdón! – Dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Erza.

-¿A Caso tiene asuntos con su novio, Lucy? – Preguntó Juvia.

-¡No sean tontas! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Es que volvió Wendy, y me dijo sí podía pasar el tiempo con ella! – Dijo Lucy.

-¿¡Enserio volvió!? ¡Mándale saludos de mi parte! – Dijo Erza.

-¡Pero Lucy nosotras queríamos estar contigo! – Dijeron Levy y Juvia.

-Bueno, sí vamos al caso. Ustedes ayer me dejaron abandonada. – Respondió Lucy.

-¡Fueron los chicos! Querían ver si Stin…- Levy no pudo terminar de decir algo porque Erza y Juvia le tapó la boca.

-¡Adios Lucy! ¡Nos vemos de vuelta en la clase! – Dijeron.

-Adiós… Bueno tengo que ir a buscar a Wendy.

* * *

Se preguntarán como van a estar juntas si Wendy es de secundaria, y Lucy va al instituto. Es fácil. La hora del descanso, es el mismo horario. Wendy y Lucy se juntan en la biblioteca. Ya que ese lugar es el que separa la Secundaria y el Instituto. Aunque la biblioteca es área compartida.

Cuando Lucy llego a la biblioteca estaba Wendy ahí.

-¡LUCYYY! – Gritó Wendy.

-¡Shhhh! – Le dijo la bibliotecaria.

-Perdón…- Respondió.

-¡Wendy! ¿Vamos? – Preguntó.

-¡Claro!

* * *

Sin importar que Wendy sea de secundaria, solía cruzarse a donde estudiaba Lucy. Ambas se pusieron hablar, y a caminar por todo el colegio. Wendy se cruzó con Erza, Levy y Juvia, las 3 le dieron una linda bienvenida… Y Se quedaron hablando…

* * *

-¡Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! ¡Te extrañe mucho! – Le decía Yukino abrazándola.

-¡Ya suéltame! – Le decía Sting.

-¡Hay el amor! ~ - Decía Rogue.

-¡Tú cállate! – Le dijo en un tono enojado Sting.

-¡Oye Sting, ayer no le pude preguntar a Lucy… Pero…¿Qué es lo que te une con ella?

-¿Qué es lo que me une con ella en qué sentido?

-Cuando el otro día me hablaste de ella. Me hablaste como si no tuviera ningún defecto. Y Sí lo creo, es muy bella, y encima es muy amigable…¿Pero acaso están en una relación? – Pregunto Yukino.

Sting se sonrojó a más no poder… -¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEE!? – Grito este.

-¡Me parece que embocaron el gol! – Dijo Rogue.

-¿Embocaron el gol? ¿Qué clase de metáfora es esa? ¿Sting? ¡STING! – Gritó Yukino. -¡STING VEN AQUÍ!

* * *

-¡Lisanna me podes decir que es lo que te pasa! – Dijo Natsu.

-¿Hay qué? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Claaro! ¡Para recordar que hiciste una promesa con Lucy no te falla la memoria! – Dijo está en un tono irónico.

-Estas mezclando todo. –

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Sí quieres que dejemos de pelear, ve y dile a Lucy que no irás con ella, porque tienes una cita conmigo! ¡Y No solo eso, CORTA TODO con ella! ¡La amistad también!.

Natsu estaba por decirle algo, pero justo se acabó el descanso. Había perseguido a Lisanna por todo el colegio.

* * *

-¿Nos vemos en la tarde, Lucy? ¡A la salida del colegio! – Le dijo Wendy.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! – Le respondió Lucy.

Ambas se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

El profesor entró al salón. Su nombre era Lily. Era el profesor de historia.

-¡Hola alumnos! – Dijo el profesor.

-¡Hola profe! – Respondieron todos.

-Bueno. No se si recuerdan que ayer les deje unas actividades para hacer. ¿Quién las hizo?

La única persona que levanto la mano fue Lucy.

-¿Lucy? ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerla? – Pregunto Erza.

-Ayer después de volver de la casa de Yukino, recordé que había que hacer tarea, y la hice.

-¿Es decir que de todo el salón entero solamente 1 persona lo realizó? – Preguntó. -¡Ya se lo ponen a hacer si no quieren llevarse un negativo!

-Pero la tarea era complicada. – Dijo Gajeel.

-¿Usted se piensa que esta en primer grado? ¡Póngaselo a hacer ya!

Todo el salón se dio vuelta a mirar a Lucy. Sí, Lucy sabía perfectamente que todos querían las respuestas…

-Si se copian de Heartfilia, tendrán otro negativo.

Todos bufaron y se fueron a su asiento.

Natsu levantó la mano. –Profe. Yo ayer no asistí a clases. ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Preguntó.

-Pídele a Strauss. Estas sentado con ella.

-Profesor, yo no lo entendí. Y No creo poder explicárselo. – Dijo Lisanna en un tono cortante.

-¡Ya lo sé! Eucliffe tú que estas sentado al lado de Heartfilia, pásate al lugar de Dragneel. Y Dragneel, siéntate al lado de Heartfilia.

-**¿¡Qué!?** – Dijeron Lucy, Lisanna y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos no pierdan tiempo! – Dijo el profesor.

Los alumnos se cambiaron. ¿Pero por qué justo a Lucy y Natsu le tocaba juntos?

* * *

-Hola Lucy. – Le dijo Natsu.

Lucy lo miro extraño. Él siempre le decía Luce. Y El tono de su voz estaba totalmente cortante…-¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Lucy.

-Sí. – Le contestó.

Lucy sabía que no tenía que preguntarle nada más. Así que le comenzó a explicar…

* * *

-Al final parece que es verdad... - Dijo Sting. -¿Pero y? - Le preguntó Sting y Lisanna.

-¿Y Qué? – Dijo Lisanna.

-¿Qué va a pasar con lo que me dijiste ayer?

-Mira. Lo único que te puedo decir. Es que cuando termine la hora, te quedes afuera del salón. Pero no llames mucho la atención.

Sting no entendía. Pero solamente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-Bueno. Nos vemos el próximo jueves. ¡Buen fin de semana!

-¡Aye! – Volvieron a responder todos.

Todos agarraron su bolso, acomodaron la sillas y se fueron.

Lisanna y Sting salieron juntos,y se quedaron esperando afuera del salón.

Solo quedaban Natsu y Lucy.

-Bueno yo me voy. ¡Hasta mañana! – Dijo Lucy.

Natsu la detuvo. –Espera Lucy. – Le dijo Natsu. –Te quería hablar de eso… Mañana, yo… No…Voy a acompañarte. Perdón. – Le dijo.

-Pero…¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lucy.

-Tampoco quiero que me hables más. No quiero que hablemos más. Tampoco me busques. Ni nada parecido. Nuestra amistad se acabó acá Lucy. Adiós. – Le dijo Natsu. Y Se fue.

Lucy pudo ver como Lisanna lo abrazaba a Natsu. Y se le cristalizaron los ojos. Sí. Fue Lisanna la que hizo que Natsu y Lucy se separaran.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Amor. – Le dijo. Y lo abrazó.

-Cl-Claro…- Le dijo Natsu y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Ves cómo todo salió bien? – Dijo Lisanna en movimiento con sus labios.

-Eres una genia. – Le dijo Sting también.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta Wendy estaba escondida detrás de unas columnas…

-¿A sí que todo eso fue obra de Lisanna? – Dijo Wendy tapándose la boca.

**Continuara ~**


	7. Pequeña y Estúpida Noticia - Chapter 7

¡Hola! Perdón por actualizar tan tarde. Tuve muchos problemas con la tarea. A demás que se me complico un poco escribir, problemas con el word. Como verán mi forma de escribir cambie. También modifique el Summary, y algunas cosas de los viejos chapters. Los flashback no se usarán más, la letra en los flashback _estará así _y estará entre dos lineas. En fin disfrútenlo.

* * *

_Sin más nada que hacer. Solo la desolación, ¿Se podría decir? Solo se echó a llorar en su cama. Lloró toda la noche, se sentía verdaderamente mal._

La alarma sonó. Marcaba "Sábado 8:00 a.m.". Levantó su dulce mano femenina y la apagó.

-Supongo que en algún momento tendría que sonar. –

No solo estaba deprimida por lo de Natsu. Sí no porque hoy definitivamente iba a descubrir que pasó en su pasado.

Se levantó, y fue a su ropero. Escogió una prenda sencilla pero bella, consistía en una blusa blanca calada, con un short negro. Mientras acomodaba su ropa su celular sonó. Vio que era Sting.

-¿Cuándo agende su número?... O mejor dicho ¿Cuándo le di el mío? – Se preguntó. –Bueno no importa. – Dijo, y cortó.

Al parecer Sting no se daba por vencido y volvió a insistir. Lucy no soportaba más y atendió el teléfono.

-Hola. – Dijo en un tono cortante.

-¡Lucy! ¡Hola! ¿Por qué no atendías? – Preguntó Sting.

Lucy se quedó pensando un ratito. –Toque el botón equivocado. ¿Qué pasa? Llamando a esta hora… Es un poco temprano. ¿No te parece? – Preguntó Lucy.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, es que no pude dormir. ¡Te quería preguntar algo! ¿Te gustaría venir hoy conmigo a un parque? – Preguntó muy feliz.

-¿A un parque? ¿No estamos grandes? – Dijo en un tono de desagrado. –Además odio los parques de diversiones.

-¿Te pregunté? ¡No! Tú solo hazme caso. ¡Te divertirás! Pasaré por ti a las 4:30 p.m ¿Entendido? – Le dijo este emocionado, sabía que Lucy le diría que no, y cortó.

-Es que hoy no puedo… Sting… ¿Sting? ¡STING! – Gritó Lucy. Pero este ya había cortado el teléfono. –Pero hoy quería ir a mi casa… Bueno, supongo que tendré que posponerlo para mañana. Además Sting es muy bueno conmigo. – Dijo. Y fue directamente al bañarse.

Al entrar a la ducha, sintió como las gotas de agua se caían por su cara, por su cabello y por todo su cuerpo. Recordó lo que Natsu le dijo, todo lo que pasó. Y no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Las lágrimas no se notaban, se combinaban con las gotas que caían.

-¿Por qué? – Se preguntó mientras se agarraba los brazos. –Todo estaba saliendo tan bien. Teníamos una linda amistad. Era más allegada a la anterior…Y ahora, todo se fue por la borda. – Dijo. Se hundía en sus propias lágrimas sin consuelo alguno. –No puedo deprimirme por algo así. – Se dijo así misma, e hizo una pequeña sonrisa. –Supongo que le tendría que dar la oportunidad a Sting. Así que me alistaré, y saldré con él. Mis "recuerdos" tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. – Dijo decidida.

Después de un ratito termino de bañarse, y salió. Abrió la puerta, busco su secador de cabello, y comenzó a secarlo. Una vez que ya secó su pelo, volvió al baño, cogió su ropa, y se cambió.

Buscó su celular, y le mando un mensaje de texto a Sting.

_"Al final me decidí e iré contigo. Lo que tenía que hacer puede esperar. ¡Te espero!_

_ Lucy Heartfilia"_

-Bien. Ahora iré a prepararme mi desayuno. - Habló dirigiéndose a la cocina. –Y Yo que me había levantado temprano para ir a donde vivía. – Repitió mirando la hora. -¿9:00 a.m? ¡Bien! ¡Terminaré de desayunar e iré ahí! No creo tardar mucho… -

* * *

_Unos rayos de sol entraban por una gran ventana, haciendo que dos individuos se despierten…_

-Buenos días amor. – Se escuchó susurrar a una albina.

-Buenos días, Li ~ - Le respondió cierta persona que estaba a su lado con una cálida sonrisa.

-Amor, lo siento pero invité a unos amigos que son pareja a que pasen el día con nosotros. – Dijo Lisanna.

-¿A quién? – Preguntó Natsu.

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora quiero algo… - Le dijo pasando su mano por su cara.

-Eres una traviesa. – Le respondió. Y la besó.

* * *

_Desde otro lugar, se veía a una pequeña niña con el pelo azul, dando vueltas por su cuarto…_

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Lisanna haría algo así? – Preguntaba Wendy. – No le veo sentido. A demás de que ella está saliendo con Natsu. ¿Por qué quisiera lastimar a Lucy-San? Aunque si mal no recuerdo Natsu está enamorado de Lucy. Supongo que es normal que se sienta celosa. Es como si alguien se acercara a Romeo… -Decía.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Wendy.

-¿Qué estás diciendo de ese "Romeo"? – Le dijo en un tono molesto.

-¡NO DEBES ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS! – Gritó Wendy.

-En fin. ¿Bajas a desayunar? – Preguntó.

-Me tengo que bañar, supongo que deberías hacer lo mismo. – Le contestó. Wendy no obtuvo respuesta, y Natsu seguía ahí… -¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Esta Lisanna bañándose. – Le contestó en un tono distraído.

-¿¡LISANNA PASO LA NOCHE ACÁ!? – Preguntó exaltada Wendy. - ¿No que te gustaba Lucy? – Volvió a preguntar.

Al escuchar ese nombre el corazón de Natsu latió más fuerte.

-No tengo nada que decirte. – Le respondió en seco.

-¿Intentaste llamarla? – Le preguntó Wendy.

-No me atenderá. – Contestó en un tono de desilusión.

-¡Inténtalo! – Le dijo en tono feliz.

-Okey. – Dijo, y agarro su celular. Busco a Lucy pero no la encontró. -¡Que tonto! ¡No tengo su número! ¡No me lo quiso pasar!

-Entonces llama del mío. Yo lo tengo. Ten. – Le dijo Wendy dándole el teléfono.

_Natsu lo agarro, buscó a Lucy y marcó._

-Después me pasas su número eh. – Dijo Natsu en susurro.

-Tú cállate y espera a que te atienda. – Respondió.

Natsu esperó y esperó y nada. No atendía…

-¿No me querrá atender? – Se preguntó así mismo. –No. No es eso. Sí es el celular de Wendy, no creo que no la atienda.

Natsu estaba por cortar, ya era la quinta vez que sonaba en "tuuh~" pero…

-¿Hola?- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Natsu abrió sus ojos grandes y revoleó el celular.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!? – Le susurró Wendy enojada.

-¡No lo sé! – Le respondió Natsu.

-¿Holaaa? – Seguía insistiendo Lucy. –Bueno. Al parecer Wendy se habrá equivocado. ¡Bueno no importa! – Dijo y corto el teléfono.

-Corto…- Dijo Wendy acercándose al teléfono.

-¿Quién corto? – Se escuchó decir.

-Nadie amor. – Respondió Natsu mientras se paraba a agarrar el teléfono. –¿Tan rápido te bañaste? – Preguntó confundido.

-15 Minutos, además que mi pelo es corto… - Respondió en un tono agrandado.

-Entonces si no es nada importante. Vete a bañar, y prepararé el desayuno para los dos. - Mencionó.

Wendy emitió un sonido - Yo también estoy en la casa de MI primo, Lisanna querida. – Le respondió Wendy. –A demás que ni un buen día me diste. – Le menciono en un tono enojada.

-¡Haha! Perdón. No te vi. Buenos días Wendy. – Le respondió está acercándose a ella. Y posó su mano en su cabeza.

Tks, chasqueó Wendy. –Me iré a bañar. – Y Ese fue su pie para retirarse.

-Yo también. Ve a preparar el desayuno Li.- Dijo Natsu.

-¡Entendido! – Respondió Lisanna depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. Y se retiró.

-Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Natsu. – Le dijo Wendy desde la puerta del baño mirándolo con cara de decepción.

Natsu no le dijo nada y también se retiró del cuarto.

* * *

_Por un lugar desconocido, se escuchaban hablar a dos personas…_

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Dijo un hombre rubio.

-No lo sé Laxus. Mi hermana está un poco rara. Ella no era así. – Menciono una albina.

-¿Tienes pensando hacer algo, Mira? – Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Por ahora no sé… Pero tengo que ver bien que es lo que le pasa. – Menciono.

-¿Rara en qué sentido? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Nos ignora, cuando le hablamos ella no nos responde. Cuando viene a casa solo se queda en su habitación hablando con un hombre diciendo que "el plan está listo" – Respondió preocupada. –Y muchas veces se le escucha llorar sin razón… - Me preocupa. Dijo Mira mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su cara.

Laxus no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrazarla, y consolarla de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

_En otra parte, Lucy estaba emocionada, caminando de aquí para allá, buscando algo…_

-Supongo que debe estar por aquí…- Dijo Lucy. -¡SÍ AQUÍ ESTA! – Dijo emocionada.

Por fin había llegado al lugar donde vivía cuando era pequeña.

Lucy buscó en su bolso las llaves que le había dado Spetto para el día que ella quiera regresar, y abrió el portón que cubría su casa. Camino por un gran pasillo, que estaba rodeado por árboles, y arbustos.

-¿Por qué aún están verdes? Sí nadie los viene a regar… - Dijo Lucy. Y de la nada salió una pequeña fuente de abajo de la tierra que largaba agua. –Ah, ya entiendo… - Repitió.

Siguió caminando, sus ansias, y el ruido de sus zapatos, el caminar por el largo pasillo se le hizo una enternidad. Hasta que por fin llegó. Respiró profundo, metió la llave, y le dio la vuelta. Hasta que la puerta se abrió. Lucy la empujo poco a poco, hasta que por fin la abrió del todo.

La mansión estaba intacta. Era perfecta. La estructura, la decoración, los colores, era todo perfecto. A lo que Lucy se alumbró.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, entrando a cada cuarto. Hubo una puerta que llamó especialmente su atención.

-¿Será este el cuarto de mis padres? – Preguntó.

Metió la llave y abrió la puerta. En esa habitación había un olor nostálgico para ella, a pesar de que no los recordara.

Paso sus delicadas manos por un cuadro donde estaban sus padres y ella. Pero sus caras estaban borroneadas por los años. A penas se podía distinguir sus caras.

-¿Así que son ellos? – Dijo en una voz melancólica. -¡Mejor voy a mi habitación! Debe ser la única que me falta… Ya entre a todas y en ninguna hay cosas "de una niña" – Dijo.

Lucy abrió la puerta y salió. Siguió caminando, dio muchas vueltas hasta que encontró la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Seguramente era su habitación. Se acercó y la abrió.

Cuando entró al cuarto se sintió muchísimo más nostálgica. Todas sus cosas, sus pequeñas ropas, sus muñecas, todo estaba ahí. Toco todo con delicadeza. También miro un carrusel pequeño que había ahí, lo levantó y vio que tenía una cuerda, Lucy le dio cuerda, y el carrusel comenzó a andar mientras soltaba una tierna música. Los ojos de Lucy estaban alumbrados.

Se acostó en su cama, y vio que al lado en un mueblecito de luz había un cuadro. Estaba ella y un niño con pelo rosa.

-¿N-Natsu? – Preguntó al mirar el cuadro. Cuando lo levantó se cayó una cadenita con la inicial "N". -¡Es similar a la mía! – Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su pecho. Movió su mano con desesperación y no estaba. -¿¡Y mi cadena!? – Preguntó exaltada. –Me la habré olvidado de poner seguramente… -Dijo.

Dejo el cuadro en donde estaba junto con la cadenita, vio que el mueblecito tenía un cajón. Y lo abrió. Había un diario rosado claro con detalles blancos. Lo que más llamo la atención de Lucy es que no tenía un candadito con una llave para abrir. Tenía dos iniciales, una "L" y una "N"… Lucy estiró su mano y agarró el collar, y lo puso donde estaba el hueco, la "N" entró perfectamente.

-No me digas que necesito el otro collar. – Dijo en tono de desesperación. –Al parecer no quieren que sepa lo que paso con mi pasado. – Dijo dándose por vencida. –Bueno, volveré, se me hará tarde y tengo me tengo que ir con Sting. – Dijo.

Levantó el diario y cuando lo estaba por guardar se calló una pequeña foto. Lucy guardó el diario, y se agachó a levantar la foto.

-Otra foto mia y de Natsu… - Dijo en un tono melancólico. Le dio curiosidad de dar vuelta la foto, y tenía un texto escrito…

_3 De Febrero X772_

_¡Hoy Natsu vino de nuevo a jugar conmigo y nos tomaron esta foto! Sinceramente lo quiero demasiado… ¡Espero estar siempre con el!"._

* * *

**-¿Puede ser que cuando eras pequeña jugabas con un chico? – Preguntó Natsu.**

**-Sí con Sting… -Respondió Lucy.**

**-No, el no. Te digo antes de todo eso…**

* * *

-Así que era verdad que conocía a Natsu desde hace tiempo. - Dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero mejor no le diré nada. Supongo que será mejor. – Se decía a ella misma. -A demás Natsu dijo que no se quería involucrar más conmigo... - Volvió a decir. Buscó su celular y vio la hora, eran 2:30 p.m. -¿¡TAN RÁPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO!? – Dijo exaltada. -¡MEJOR ME VOY! – Dijo está saliendo de la habitación. No cerro con llave, sabía perfectamente que ella volvería. Así que las dejó así nomas.

Cerro la puerta principal, y la puerta del portón y se fue corriendo.

Después de un rato llego a su casa. Con lo que tardó se hicieron las 3:00 p.m.

Abrió el ropero, y agarró una de sus prendas favoritas. Consistía en una blusa negra, con una falda roja, y se fue a bañar.

* * *

-Amor, ¿Qué haremos con Wendy? – Preguntó Lisanna abrazando a Natsu.

-¿Hacer? – Le dijo Natsu con cara de preocupación.

-¿Olvidaste que hoy salimos? – Volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah cierto!... ¿Wendy te gustaría ir con….

-¡QUIERO IR CON LUCY! – Gritó ella mirando a Natsu.

Natsu se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír al escuchar su nombre.

-Bueno como quer…- Intentó decir Natsu.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! – Interrumpió Lisanna. -¡Esa es la sorpresa amor! ¡Sting y Lucy comenzaron a salir y los invité así estamos todas las parejas juntas!

Los ojos de Natsu y Wendy se pusieron en blanco, estaban en estado de shock. Natsu sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho

-¿Q-q-que dijiste? – Dijeron Natsu y Wendy al unísono.

-Que Lucy y Sting están saliendo. – Repitió emocionada esta.

-Perra. – Susurro Wendy.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? – Preguntó Lisanna.

-Que… qué pena…- Contestó haciéndose la distraída.

-¿Qué pena que? – Volvió a preguntar molesta.

-Que no puedo ir con Lucy. Voy a llamar a Levy a ver sí esta. – Dijo Wendy y se fue.

Natsu no podía reaccionar. – ¿Enserio Lucy sale con Sting? – Pensaba en sus adentros.

-¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Lisanna.

-Em… Si si, solamente me sorprendió la noticia. – Respondió.

-Bueno, iré a casa, termino de cambiarme, y te vengo a buscar para salir. ¿Sí? – Le dijo esta. Dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Bye bye~

-Adiós amor. – Le contestó en un tono seco. De lo cual Lisanna se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada y se fue.

Wendy se asomó a las escaleras, y llamó a Natsu. Este levanto su cara y la vio, camino hacia las escaleras y subió.

Natsu al entrar a la habitación de Wendy como ella le dijo, no pudo evitar patear un mueble…

-¡Natsu cálmate! – Le hablo esta.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – Preguntó. -¡Hace 3 días se conocen nomás! ¡Yo no lo puedo creer! – Gritaba en voz alta.

-¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer! Pero tienes que calmarte Natsu, enojarte no ayudará en nada… Déjame que llame a Lucy para ver si es verdad – Dijo Wendy mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo…

* * *

Ya eran las 04:00 p.m. Lucy terminaba de vestirse, solo le faltaban sus zapatos, y maquillarse un poco. El timbre de su casa sonó…

-¿Quién será ahora? – Preguntó Lucy. Estaba en medias, como repetí antes faltaban sus zapatos, fue así hasta la puerta, y era Sting… -¿Qué haces tan tempr…. –Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que este depositó un beso en su boca.

-Hola… - Le dijo al separarse de ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Le preguntó un poco sonrojada tratando de limpiarse la boca. –Dijiste que pasarías a las cuatro y media, y recién son las cuatro…

-Necesitaba verte. ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó en un tono divertido.

-Está bien, pasa. – Le respondió haciéndose a un lado.

-Qué bonita es tu casa. – Afirmo Sting.

La casa de Lucy era muy bonita, y acogedora. Tenía unas escaleras, unos sillones de juego color blanco, el color de sus paredes era un color salmón, con detalles rojos, era muy bella.

-No es la gran cosa. Ahora ven a mi cuarto que tengo que terminar de cambiarme. - Hablo Lucy. Sting bajó su mirada y vio que le faltaba ponerse zapatos, lo que le dio risa que andaba en medias por toda la casa…

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Lucy.

-Tu cuarto también es hermoso. – Repitió este de nuevo. Además que en su cuarto estaba impregnado su olor.

El cuarto de Lucy era color bordo con muebles de colores blanco y negro. Su cama era de dos plazas, la cubría una manta también de color bordo. Lucy era muy detallista con esas cosas, le gustaba el orden y la combinación…

Lucy se sentó en su cama, y se puso los dos zapatos que le faltaban. –Voy al baño a maquillarme, espérame un momento. No me tardo. –Le dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Tomate tu tiempo. – Le respondió.

Cuando Lucy entro al baño, cerró la puerta. ¿A quién le gusta que le vean maquillarse? ¡A Nadie!. Su celular comenzó a sonar, estaba en su cama. Sting vio la puerta del baño, y seguía cerrada. Se asomó al celular y vio que era Wendy, gracias a Lisanna él sabía que Wendy era la prima de Natsu, entonces atendió.

_-¿Hola? – Hablo este al responder._

_-Hola… Quería hablar con Lucy-San. – Dijo la dulce voz femenina del otro lado…_

_-No está en este momento. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – Pregunto haciéndose el distraído._

_-Con Wendy. Una amiga de ella. – Respondió._

_-¡Ah Wendy! ¡El otro día te vi con ella! ¡Yo soy Sting! – Dijo este mirando para el baño. –Su novio… - Susurró._

Los ojos de Wendy nuevamente se pusieron en blanco. Deslizó su teléfono por la cara, y cortó.

-Confirmado. – Dijo Wendy temblando. –Lucy y Sting están saliendo.

Natsu sonrió. -¿Es una broma cierto? – Preguntó.

-Por desgracia, no… - Respondió Wendy dejando su celular en un mueblecito.

Natsu la miro, se podía notar tristeza en sus ojos. Acarició la cabeza de Wendy y se retiró del cuarto.

-Natsu…- Dijo Wendy en tono de tristeza. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

* * *

Lucy salió del baño, finalmente estaba maquillada. Ella era linda, pero el maquillaje la hacía doblemente linda. Sting no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al verla, haciendo que Lucy se sonroje un poco. Pero el sonrojo se fue, cuando esta vio que tenía su celular en la mano.

-¿Qué haces con mi celular? – Pregunto Lucy queriéndoselo sacar.

Sting se lo amagó. -¿Lo quieres? – Preguntó. –Ven a buscarlo. – Respondió en tono divertido.

Lucy estiro su mano un poco enfadada para que se lo dé. Entonces a Sting se le ocurrió la idea de tirarla en la cama. Su cuerpo se posiciono sobre el de ella.

-¿Q-q-que haces? – Preguntó nerviosa Lucy.

-Lo que quiero… - Le respondió. Y la besó.

El beso fue totalmente exquisito. Lucy no lo podía negar, simplemente le encantaba. Correspondió al beso. Pudo sentir como poco a poco Sting introdujo su lengua en su dulce boca. Haciendo que está en medio del beso dejara salir un pequeño gemido. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿No crees que esto está mal? – Preguntó Lucy con la respiración agitada. –Hace 3 días nos conocemos, y nos estamos besuqueando como si fuera hace mucho…

-Nos conocemos hace mucho, Heartfilia. – Le dijo este. -¿Quieres otra ronda? – Le preguntó en tono seductor.

-Se me corrió todo el labial. Tengo que retocarlo. – Le dijo está pasando su mano cerca de su labio, limpiándole el labial que dejo en él.

Sting mordió su labio inferior, saboreando lo que ella dejo en él. –Cuando termines salimos. – Le gritó este.

Lucy estaba en el baño, repasándose el maquillaje, pero sintió una lágrima en su cara. Se la toco dulcemente, no sabía porque. La imagen de Natsu se cruzó en su cabeza, sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos. Mordió fuerte su labio para evitar llorar, y lo logró.

-¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? - Pregunto triste.

Se puso más maquillaje para taparlo, pero no funciono. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Lucy abrió la puerta del baño, sin mirar a Sting a la cara, camino directamente hacía su ropero, donde tenía sus perfumes, agarro el primero que se le cruzó y se perfumo…

-Auuch… - Exclamó Lucy.

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Sting.

-Me entro un poco de perfume en los ojos… - Dijo esta mientras sacudía sus manos en forma de abanico.

Sting la miro, se acercó a ella y le soplo los ojos… -¿Mejor? – Pregunto sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor. – Le respondió.

-Bueno, vamos yendo. Acordamos encontrarnos en una cafetería.

-¿Acordamos? ¿Viene alguien más? – Preguntó preocupada Lucy.

-¡Sí! Perdón lo olvide… Son unos amigos míos. Son pareja, será divertido. – Respondió este.

Lucy no dijo nada, simplemente agarró su cartera, agarró su celular, tomó un abrigo y se fue con Sting…

Al salir de la casa, Sting paro a Lucy. -¿Te puedo pedir algo? – Le preguntó Sting. -¿Puedo tomar tu mano? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

Lucy se sonrojo un poco, y asintió con la cabeza. Así ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, y fueron directamente hacia la susodicha cafetería.

* * *

Natsu estaba en su habitación, estaba terminado de cambiarse. Tenía puesto un buzo rojo, con unos pantalones color verde oscuro. Se veía totalmente guapo.

Al salir de su cuarto, el timbre de su casa sonó, fue a abrir, era Lisanna. Estaba totalmente bonita. Tenía un moño negro al costado de su cabello, usaba una blusa azul muy llamativa, con un short blanco, con unos zapatos de plataforma baja.

-¿Qué tal? – Le dijo en forma coqueta.

-¿Estas lista? Vamos… - Le dijo Natsu en forma seca.

-¿No vas a decir que estoy linda? ¿Ni nada de eso? – Preguntó enojada.

No era el momento de pensar eso, Natsu tenía su mente en otra cosa, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Lisanna. –No hace falta que te lo diga, ya lo sabes. – Le dijo depositando un beso en su cabeza. -¿Nos vamos? – Le volvió a preguntar.

Lisanna se sonrojó un poco, y tomó la mano de Natsu. – Acordamos con Sting… - El corazón de Natsu se paralizo al escuchar ese maldito nombre. –Que nos encontraríamos en una cafetería. Así que vayamos yendo que no quiero llegar tarde.

Natsu y Lisanna salieron a donde se iban a encontrar, durante el camino Lisanna le hablo sobre miles de cosas a Natsu, y este no prestaba atención.

-¿Y Al final que paso con Wendy? – Preguntó Lisanna.

-Creo que se quedó en casa. Se compró una saga de libros, y dijo que las quería leer. – Respondió. – Así que por lo tanto se quedó sola en casa.

Natsu y Lisanna por fin llegaron al lugar. Era muy bello, tenía asientos afuera y tenía vista al mar. Era muy bello.

Natsu hizo unos movimientos, pero no vio ninguna cabellera rubia.

-Creo no que llegaron. – Dijo Lisanna.

-¡Te equivocas! – Dijo Sting.

Lisanna y Natsu se dieron vuelta, y ahí estaban, Lucy y Sting. Lucy tenía la mirada para abajo, se podía ver que estaba un poco sonrojada. Lo que hizo que a Natsu le de ternura, pero entonces vio que ambos estaban agarrados de la mano, y sintió como si algo apretujara su corazón.

Lucy se sorprendió a ver que Lisanna y Natsu eran con las personas que pasaría todo el día. Sintió como si el mundo estuviera en su contra.

-¡Qué bonita estas Lucy! – Dijo Lisanna. -¿No lo crees amor?

Natsu estaba embobado mirando a Lucy. –Sí claro, está muy bonita.

-G-gracias… - Dijo Lucy en un tono un poco tierno.

-Bueno Lisanna, vamos que tenemos que pedir nuestras reservas. – Dijo Sting agarrando a Lisanna del brazo, dejando a Natsu y Lucy atrás.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos entre ambos, hasta que Natsu lo rompió.

-Felicidades. – Le dijo.

-¿Felicidades por qué? – Preguntó esta confundida.

-¡No se queden atrás! ¡Vengan! – Gritó Sting.

-C-claro… -Dijo Lucy. –Vamos Natsu.

Natsu no dijo nada, y simplemente camino tras Lucy.

_Al llegar al bar todos tomaron sus asientos._

Un mozo se acercó hacía donde estaban ellos, y les tomó su pedido.

Lisanna pidió un helado, Sting y Natsu un café, y Lucy un agua con limón. El mozo tomo sus pedidos, y luego de unos minutos se los trajo.

Charlaron por varios minutos. En realidad solo Lisanna y Sting, Lucy y Natsu estaban callados tomando lo que habían pedido.

-¿A dónde quieren ir? – Preguntó Lisanna.

-Yo quería ir al parque de diversiones, hace mucho no voy. – Votó Sting.

-¡Hay sí que lindo! – Dijo Lisanna feliz. -¿Y Ustedes, Natsu y Lucy? – Preguntó.

-No me gustan los parques de diversiones. – Respondieron al unísono. Ambos se miraron, se sonrojaron y miraron hacía otro lugar. –Prefiero ir al cine. – Dijo Lucy. –Hay una película que se va a estrenar que leí el libro, y es muy romántica. – Hablo esta.

A Lisanna se le alumbraron los ojos. -¡Esta decidido! ¡Vamos al cine!.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo Natsu.

-Supongo… Pero Lucy tarde o temprano te voy a llevar al parque de diversiones, te guste o no. – Dijo Sting depositando un beso en su mejilla. A Natsu no le gustó nada la escena.

-Adelántense, yo entró a pagar y los alcanzo. – Dijo Lucy.

-No te preocupes yo pago. – Interrumpió Sting.

-No. Hable yo primero, ahora los alcanzo. – Dijo decidida, y fue a pagar.

-¿Le pasa algo a Lucy? – Pregunto Lisanna preocupada.

-No lo sé. Hoy a la mañana estuve con ella y estuvo bien. – Respondió Sting.

-Se nota que estuvo bien… Sting tienes labial en la boca. – Dijo en forma picarona Lisanna.

Natsu no vio ese pequeño detalle, y se molestó un poco. -¿A Caso te besaste con Lucy? – Preguntó curioso.

Sting al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojó. Eso daba claramente que la respuesta era un "Sí".

-¡ME MUERO! ¡Qué bonito! – Dijo emocionada Lisanna.

Natsu no respondía. No le gustaba nada que Lucy este con Sting. No era mala persona, pero no quería. Sentía ganas de llorar, sentía una gran presión en su pecho.

-Creí que les dije que vayan yendo. – Dijo Lucy al salir del bar.

-Sting nos estaba contand… - Sting le tapó la boca a Lisanna para que no diga más nada.

Natsu sabía cómo se pondría Lucy. –Te estábamos esperando. Fue una idea de Sting.

-Ah ya veo. – Respondió Lucy en un tono seco. Todavía seguía afectada por lo de esta mañana. No, no por lo de Sting. Si no que por fin sabía que verdaderamente conocía a Natsu, pero no podía decir nada. A demás sin razón alguna Natsu se alejó de ella. Su vida se estaba yendo al carajo, se besaba con Sting, pero está enamorada de Natsu, y Natsu es el novio de una de sus amigas. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

-En fin, ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Lisanna emocionada.

-Claro… Vamos.- Dijo Natsu.

* * *

La pareja, y la supuesta pareja fueron directamente a donde Lucy dijo. La película se llamaba "_Warm Sunrise_" se trataba de dos personas que se conocieron de mala manera, y cada vez que se veían se peleaban. Hasta que al final los dos se terminaron enamorando…

Los cuatro llegaron, compraron sus entradas y se acomodaron. Lisanna estaba alado de Natsu, Natsu alado de Lucy, y Lucy alado de Sting.

La película fue romántica, hubo escenas divertidas, como escenas tristes.

-¡Se le va a confesar! – Decía en susurro Lisanna, verdaderamente estaba conmocionada.

_- "Eres una estúpida. No sabes nada del mundo, eres insoportable, te crees la gran cosa. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡TE AMO! ¡Y Quiero pasar lo que resta de mi vida contigo! - _

Al escuchar eso Natsu y Lucy cruzaron miradas, y se sonrojaron. Lisanna estaba que en cualquier momento lloraba, y Sting la veía muy emocionado.

-¿No sería genial poder pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con la persona que amamos? – Dijo Lisanna mirando a Natsu. Pero Natsu miro a Lucy, y Sting también miro a Lucy.

-Yo creo que sí. – Dijo Sting.

-¿Tú que piensas Natsu? – Pregunto curiosa Lisanna.

-Supongo que sí – Respondió sin sacarle la mirada a Lucy. Sinceramente ese tema hizo que pensara en Lucy.

Lisanna y Sting posaron su mirada en la película, ya que estaba por terminar, y venía la mejor parte. Natsu seguía mirando a Lucy, Lucy se sentía incomoda e hizo que tomaba gaseosa y miro la película.

_"¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas si estas saliendo con otra persona?"_

Esa frase le llamó demasiado la atención a Natsu, sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho.

Finalmente la película terminó. Lisanna técnicamente salió llorando de ahí dentro. Sting tenía los ojos rojos, y quería llorar, así que se apretaba por todos lados para evitar llorar. Natsu seguía con esa frase en su cabeza. Y Lucy decepcionada porque la película no fue como el libro.

**Como acodaron 04:30 p.m. Salieron de sus casas. 04:40 llegaron al bar, hasta que tomaron y charlaron se hicieron 05:00 p.m. Después hasta que llegaron al cine se hicieron 05:20 p.m. No tuvieron que hacer fila, ya que todos conocían a Lucy, pero ella no conocía a nadie, simplemente pagó y entraron. La película dura 2 horas, así que se hicieron 07:30 p.m.**

Volviendo a la actualidad, estaban en primavera, así que era de día aún… Sting todavía seguía insistiendo en ir al parque de diversiones, Lisanna también quería ir. Lucy no los soportaba más, y dijo que quería. Natsu al ver que Lucy acepto también acepto con la excusa de que quería ver a Lisanna feliz.

* * *

Lucy se negó a esperar el bus, ya que tardarían más, así que pagó un taxi para todos. Después de media hora de viaje, llegaron.

-¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Es hermoso! – Dijo Lisanna alumbrada.

-Yo les dije, y más de noche, hay muchas luces…

-Quiero un algodón de azúcar. – Dijo Lucy. –Iré a comprar uno.

-Amor, yo también quiero uno. – Pidió Lisanna.

-Yo también. – Pidió Sting. Dándole dinero a Lucy, pero esta se negó.

-Yo los pago. – Dijo Lucy mientras buscaba su monedero. –¿Tú quieres algo, Natsu?.

Natsu la miro. –No lo sé, te acompaño y elijo allá. – Le respondió.

-Ven. No tengo problema.

-Pero Nats…- Quiso decir Lisanna.

-Ahora vuelto. – La interrumpió.

Natsu y Lucy fueron a comprar. Pero ese no era el plan de Natsu. Había tanta gente que perdieron de vista a Lisanna y Sting. Aprovecho y se la llevo a otro lugar.

-¿Qué haces Natsu? – Preguntó Lucy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas saliendo con Sting? – Pregunto este.

La pregunta le sorprendió a Lucy. -¿Cómo que estoy saliendo con Sting? Si como amigos ahora… - Respondió esta.

-No. Hoy llamó Wendy a tu teléfono, y Sting le dijo que eran novios. A demás se estuvieron besando, ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo este en un tono… ¿Celoso?

-¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones a ti? – Respondió en un tono molesta. –No eres nadie Natsu. ¿A demás que paso con eso de dejar de ser amigos? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? – Dijo mientras intentó retirarse, pero Natsu la agarro.

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que terminemos de hablar. – Le dijo en tono firme.

-¿Y Sí nos encuentran? Lisanna y Sting nos buscaran supongo. – Dijo tratando se zafarse del amague.

-Tienes razón. – Le dijo. –Pero antes me tienes que responder… ¿Por qué estas saliendo con Sting y no conmigo?...

Lucy se paralizó... ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Que respuesta obtendrá?...

_**Continuara ~**_


	8. ¿Que hice con mi vida? - Chapter 8

Minna Konichiwa! (?) Acá está el otro capítulo xD Yo tenía pensada una historia, pero el problema que si la hago así ya sería muy predecible, hasta podría ser repetitiva… Entonces voy a cambiarle el rumbo, pero aun así estará interesante xD Supongo…. En fin no los molesto más, disfruten (?)

* * *

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo Natsu? Estas con Lisanna, no seas tonto. – Respondió Lucy de manera enfadada.

Las manos de Natsu comenzaron a temblar… -¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-¿Tú me estas tomando el pelo? – Volvió a preguntar enfadada. –Eres un imbécil. Creí que eras diferente. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Al terminar de decir eso, se quiso ir. Pero Natsu nuevamente no la dejo ir, ahora la arrincono sobre una pared, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No te vas hasta que me respondas. ¿Estas saliendo con Sting? –

A Lucy le estaba dando miedo el comportamiento de Natsu. ¿Desde cuándo él era así? No era el mismo Natsu cariñoso y bueno que solía ser. –Sí, si lo estoy.- Respondió sin pensarlo.

Natsu sintió un golpe directo, retiro sus brazos pasándolos lentamente por la pared. Levanto uno y lo paso por la cabeza de Lucy. –Felicidades entonces, Luce.- Le dijo en susurro. Lucy sintió como si corazón se rompiese.

-¿Chicos están bien? – Se escuchaba gritar a Lisanna desde lejos. -¿Natsu que haces? – Le preguntó al ver la posición de Natsu y Lucy.

Ambos se miraron, no sabían que decir…

-Había mucha gente y a Lucy le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Por esa razón la traje hasta aquí y estaba viendo si tenía fiebre, nada más. . Dijo alejándose de Lucy. -¿Celosita? – Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso a Lisanna.

-Un poco… - Le dijo está sonriendo, dándole otro beso.

Lucy se sintió incomoda, entonces salió a buscar a Sting. Lisanna paro de besar a Natsu. –Sting debe estar por ahí, nos separamos por la multitud, ve a buscarlo. – Le dijo mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

Lucy simplemente asintió y se fue a buscar a Sting. Natsu soltó un suspiro.

-Si sigues suspirando se te va a salir el alma. – Hablo Lisanna.

-¿Crees en esas tonteras? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Lisanna se separó de Natsu. Y lo miro fijo.

-¿Te enojaste por eso? - Volvió a preguntar.

-No me enojaría por una estupidez. – Dijo mirándolo cruzado. -¿Qué te pasa con Lucy?

¿A qué se debe esa pregunta tan repentina? ¿A caso sospechaba de algo?. Natsu se puso nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. – ¿De que estas hablando?

Lisanna rodo los ojos. -Nada, déjalo ahí. ¿Vamos a buscar a Sting? Supongo que Lucy sola no podrá. –

Natsu no dijo nada. Simplemente agarró la mano de Lisanna y fueron a ver si los encontraban. Era sábado, todos salen. ¿Cómo se les ocurre estar separados entre tanta gente?

-¿Natsu? – Pregunto un pelinegro.

-¡Oh! ¡Gray! – Dijo el mencionado.

-¡Juvia! –

-¡Lisanna! – Exclamó Juvia abalanzándose hacía Lisanna.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Pregunto curiosa Lisanna.

-Venimos de paseo… ¡Ven que te quiero contar algo! – Decía contenta Juvia mientras la alejaba de Natsu y Gray…

Natsu soltó un suspiro. –Por fin solo. –

Gray lo miro en forma extraña. –No estás solo, estoy acá contigo. – Le dijo apretando uno de sus cachetes.

-Deja tus mariconeadas para luego. ¿Todavía puedo contar contigo? Tengo que sacarme algo de encima –

Gray acomodó sus brazos tras su hombro y comenzó a caminar. -¿Ya te cansaste de Lisanna?

Natsu colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar siguiéndole el paso a Gray. –No lo digas de esa manera. No es eso. La quiero demasiado, pero tengo otra persona en mente.

-¿A quién?

-A L… - Natsu quiso hablar pero Lisanna lo interrumpió.

-¡Natsuu! ¡Encontramos a Lucy y Sting! Y también… - Dijo Lisanna mientras agarraba la mano de una peliblanca. –Creo que es la nueva de nuestro salón…

-Oh… ¿Yukino? – Preguntó.

-¡Hola Natsu! - Respondió feliz.

-Yo iré a buscar a Juvia, no la veo por aquí. – Dijo Gray, pero fue ignorado.

Lisanna miro mal la situación. -¿Se conocen?

-Claro que sí, lo conocí cuando fu…- Natsu le tapó la boca.

-No lo digas, me matará. Es mi novia. – Susurró a su oído. – Un día fui a comprar, y compre de más. Justo estaba ella y me prestó dinero.

Lisanna no se convencía de la historia, pero solamente asintió. –Wow. Al parecer todos vinieron al parque hoy… - Dijo queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¡Sí! Hoy sería como un festival, además que habrá fuegos artificiales. – Suspiro Yukino. ¿Pero quién más esta? –

-Lucy y Sting. – Respondió Natsu.

Los ojos de Yukino se iluminaron. –Sting está aquí. – Pensó. Levantó su reloj y vio que estaban por ser las 9. –Vamos a un buen lugar para poder bien los fuegos artificiales, no debe faltar mucho.

-Vayamos donde estaban Lucy y Sting, era perfecto ese lugar. – Recomendó Lisanna.

Natsu no dijo nada. Si él no sabía dónde estaban, para su desgracia. Se dio la media vuelta -¿Y Gray? – Preguntó.

-Creo que fue a buscar a Juvia, o eso escuché. Igual me preocupa, porque Juvia de la nada desapareció. – Dijo en tono preocupante.

Natsu estaba completamente desinteresado en el tema. –Juvia ama las manzanas, habrá ido a comprar alguna por ahí.

Yukino y Lisanna se miraron y no pudieron aguantar la risa. Natsu no entendía, solo acomodó sus brazos nuevamente en su cuello, y dio una señal de que iban a buscar a Sting y Lucy.

Dieron millones de vueltas, y no los encontraron, la multitud de gente cada vez era más. ¿Pero porque? Era un simple parque de diversiones. No era uno de esos festivales típicos japoneses. Finalmente encontraron a Lucy y Sting. La manera en la que estaban hizo que a Natsu se le partiera el corazón. Sting la tenía abrazada desde la cintura.

-¡Luuuuucy! – Gritaba Lisanna, pero justo comenzaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales. Por causa de eso Lucy no pudo escuchar, además que ya casi ni se veía por toda la gente.

Natsu sí pudo ver, lo vio perfectamente. Lucy y Sting besándose, soltó la mano de Lisanna y trato de irse entre la gente. Al haber tanta gente Lisanna no se dio cuenta, pero Yukino sí, salió tras Natsu para preguntarle que le pasaba, Natsu se había ido verdaderamente lejos, apenas se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales. ¿Habrá sido coincidencia? ¿Un milagro? Pero lo encontró.

-Sé que no debería meterme, no tenemos una relación cercana, ¿Pero pasa algo? ¿Cómo que estas saliendo con Lisanna? Yo pensaba q…

-Se lo que pensabas. Y no, no te equivocabas. Pero prefiero no hablar de esto. – Dijo tratando de irse, pero lo tomó de la mano.

-Puedes confiar en mí. – Dijo cálidamente.

Natsu suspiro. ¿Quién se podía negar a su dulce voz? –Bien. – Dijo este haciendo que Yukino se emocione. –Yo principalmente salía con Lisanna desde la secundaria. Yo me transferí en primer año, y ella fue la primera en hablarme. Tuvimos buena relación, pero en tercer año ella se me confesó, y después de ahí comenzamos a salir. – Relataba. Yukino escuchaba con mucha atención. – El año siguiente llego Lucy. Y de alguna manera sentía que la conocía de algún lugar. Y al final no sé si estaba en lo cierto, o si no. Pero me termine enamorando de ella, nuevamente. – Afirmo.

Yukino entro en duda. -¿Nuevamente? – Preguntó.

-Sí, creo que la conocía desde antes, pero ella no me recuerda, pero si a Sting. No lo entiendo. – Dijo.

-Con que no lo sabe…- Pensó. –Esto no me corresponde contártelo. Ni tampoco debería meterme en el tema. – Dijo en un tono bajo Yukino, Natsu arqueó una ceja. –Lucy tuvo un accidente. Lo cual hizo que perdiera la memoria.

Los ojos de Natsu se pusieron en blanco. -¿Q-q-que dijiste? – Preguntó nervioso.

Yukino suspiró. –Yo no lo entendí bien. Me lo contó Sting, y a Sting se lo contó un señor, y una señora que vivían en la casa de Lucy. Los padres de Lucy murieron en un accidente de vuelo. Después de que Lucy se enteró, no lo creía, y salió corriendo de la casa diciendo que iba a ir a la oficina del Padre, como solía hacerlo. Pero cruzó una calle sin mirar, y una motocicleta la atropello. Tenía 5, 6 o 7 años, no recuerdo la edad que me dijo.

-Ahora entiendo todo. – Dijo en tono suspirante. –Lucy está tratando de saber que paso con su pasado, y tendría que contar… - Dijo Natsu levantándose, pero Yukino lo paró.

-No lo hagas. – Recitó. -¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría? Es mejor que lo descubra ella misma.

-¿¡Pero como crees que reaccionaría si ella misma lo descubre!? – Gritó, haciendo que Yukino se aterre. Natsu reflexionó. –Perdón, tienes razón.

-Ahora dime. ¿Qué pasó para que te vayas corriendo antes de esa manera? – Preguntó curiosa.

Natsu suspiro nuevamente, y apretó su puño. –Vi a Lucy y Sting besarse.

La dulce cara de Yukino desapareció. Se volvió fría, sus ojos se volvieron blancos. –No es posible. No es posible. No es posible. – Repetía mientras se agarraba la cabeza. -¡NO ES POSIBLE!...- Gritó y se fue corriendo.

-¡Yukinoooo! – Gritó Natsu, pero esta se fue. -¿Qué le paso?.

Sin que Yukino y Natsu lo supieran. Tenían a una testigo escuchando todo desde otro lugar.

-Amor, al fin te encontré. – Sonrió falsamente.

-¡Ah Lisanna! Hola… - Respondió.

-¿Sabes? Me duele la cabeza, los fuegos artificiales me marearon. Iré a casa. – Dijo sin más y se fue.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó.

Suspiró, y tragó. -No, no. Quédate tranquilo, mañana hablamos. – Y Sonrió.

Natsu sin saber lo que pasaba le despidió, pero el beso que el dio Lisanna fue verdaderamente seco. -¡Todos me dejan solo! – Renegó. –Y Se fue a casa.

* * *

-Sting, ¿No deberíamos buscar a los chicos? – Recomendó Lucy.

-Mmm, supongo. Nos alejamos demasiado.

Lucy e Sting estaba tratando de pasar por un puentecito, y justo se encontraron a Gray y Juvia.

-¡Juvia! ¡Gray! – Exclamó. -¡Que sorpresa!

-Oh ¡Lucy, hola! – Respondió.

-Oga Ugi…- Dijo Juvia.

-¡Que raro que estés comiendo manzana! – Mencionó Lucy riendo, haciendo que Gray también riese. Juvia se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-¡Hola Gray! Juvia…- Hablo Sting. Gray le devolvió el saludo, y Juvia simplemente movió la mano.

-¿No vieron a Lisanna y Natsu? – Preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Me los encontré de casualidad, y al parecer los estaban buscando. También estaban con Yukino creo que se llama.

-¿CON QUIEN QUE YUKINO? – Preguntó alarmado Sting.

-¿Eh? No se te entendió nada, Sting - Avisó Lucy. -¿Pero no los viste más? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, los vi en la salida, así que supongo que ya se habrán ido.

Lucy puso cara de sorprendida. ¿Se fueron sin nosotros?. –¡Entendido! En ese caso yo también me voy. ¡Gracias Gray, Juvia! – Dijo Lucy, los saludo y se fue.

-¡Esperame Lucy! – Gritó Sting. Gray le guiño el ojo, y este asintió con la cabeza. Juvia lo miro a Gray con cara rara, pero este le acarició la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

-¿QUÉ QUÉ? – Gritó un peliblanco.

-¡Elfman habla bajo! – Susurró una peliblanca.

-Pero no le podemos hacer eso a Lisanna. – Afirmó. -Seguramente se opondrá. No querra estar lejos de Natsu.

-Supongo que es por su bien. – Sugirió un rubio. –A demás que también va Mira. ¿Crees que es fácil alejarme de ella?.

-¡Basta Laxus tonto! – Susurró. Elfman soltó una carcajada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. –Estoy en casa. – Hablo Lisanna en voz baja tratando de que no la escuchen.

Pero Mirajane se dio cuenta. -¡Lisanna! Ven que queremos hablar contigo…

-No quiero. – Respondió.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ven! – Volvió a repetir amigablemente Mira. Mientras Laxus y Elfman se acercaban.

-No quiero. – Repitió.

-¿Lisanna? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Mira acercándose dulcemente a ella.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡BASTA! – Estalló Lisanna y subió a su habitación corriendo. Se escuchaban gritos y golpes.

-¡Laxus ven conmigo y ayúdame! – Obligó Mira. -¡Elfman ven!.

Los tres subieron a la habitación donde estaba Lisanna, pero estaba con llave.

-¡Lisanna abre la puerta! – Ordeno Mira.

-¡No quiero! ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó.

-¡No me obligues a que la tire abajo! – Gritó más fuerte Mira.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Respondió.

Mira le ordeno a Laxus que golpee la puerta, y la abrió. Lisanna estaba hecha bolita, estaba llorando. Su maquillaje estaba completamente arruinado, su pelo despeinado, su habitación desordenada. Mira le hizo una señal a Elfman y Laxus que se queden donde estaban, y se acercó dulcemente a Lisanna.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto acercándose lentamente.

-Nada Mira, quédate tranquila. – Respondió en voz baja.

Mira se acercó y se sentó en su cama, Lisanna la vio y reposó su cabeza en su regazó, y rompió llanto. Dio una señal nuevamente a Laxus y Elfman para que se retiraran del cuarto, y estos cumplieron con la orden.

-¿Me contaras que pasa? – Pregunto dulcemente acariciando su cabeza.

-Natsu. – Respondió mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

Mira miró con confusión -¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Lo quiero demasiado, y no quiero perderlo. – Admitió.

-¿Pero por qué lo vas a perder? – Pregunto nuevamente preocupada. Lisanna no respondió. Sabía que pasaba algo con él, pero ella no se podía meter. -¡Ya se! ¿Quieres visitar a Mamá y Papá? – Pregunto emocionada.

Lisanna levantó su cara. -¿Enserio? ¿Vendrán? ¿Ya no están más ocupados? –

-En realidad. Nos dijeron que están en vacaciones, y que quieren que vayamos allá. ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo. Sabía perfectamente que ese viaje la haría bien, cambiar de ambiente, y de personas.

Lisanna pensó un rato. Y Finalmente asintió. Hace mucho tiempo no los veía, y estar con ellos era lo que más necesitaba en este momento. Mirajane y Elfman hizo que nunca nada le faltara, siempre la cuidaron, pero sentía que los necesitaba. -¿Cuándo iremos? – Preguntó.

-Mmm, el lunes. – Respondió.

Lisanna quedo pensativa. –Hoy es sábado, mañana es domingo... ¿¡Entro de dos días!?

-Lo sé, por eso quería hablar hoy contigo.

-¿Y El colegio? ¿Qué pasará? – Preguntó.

-Tengo buena relación con el director, seguramente nos dará permiso. – Sonrió.

Los ojos de Lisanna se alumbraron, y la abrazó. –¡Muchas gracias, Mira-nee!

Mirajane hizo una pequeña sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo. –Ve empacando las cosas que vas a llevar, yo hablare con Natsu para avisarle ¿Entendido? – Habló. Sabía que Lisanna no quería hablar con él.

Lisanna sintió un poco de tristeza, pero no podía mostrarlo enfrente de Mira. -¡Entendido! – Respondió.

* * *

Natsu recién llegaba a casa, al parecer llegó más temprano de lo que Wendy esperaba. Esta estaba comiendo una sopa instantánea.

-¡Que rico olor! ~ - Exclamó Natsu.

Wendy se asomó a la puerta. -¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde y recién son… - Miró la hora. – 09:30 p.m.

-¿A caso te molesta que este aquí, enanita? - Respondió acariciándole la cabeza. –Yo quiero una sopa, tengo hambre.

-Recién acabe de ponerle el agua. ¿Quieres una? Hay dos en la nevera.

-Si por favor. Tengo hambre. – Dijo tocándose la barriga. Wendy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Ambos fueron hacía la cocina, pero como Wendy estaba sola se sentó en una barra, como la de los tragos, e iba a comer ahí, a Natsu le agradó la idea y ambos se sentaron ahí.

-¡Esta deliciosa! – Exclamó Natsu con la boca llena de comida.

Wendy suspiro. – ¡No se habla con la boca llena! – Río. – ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con Lucy?

Los fideos que Natsu se estaba llevando a la boca los dejó en el tarro de nuevo. Se puso serio. –De su propia boca salió que estaba saliendo con Sting.

Wendy cubrió su boca. -¿Y qué harás? – Preguntó. -¿Olvidaras o lucharas?

Natsu iba a decir algo pero calló. Wendy entendió perfectamente que no podía decidir. ¿Luchar? Estaba Lisanna de por medio. ¿Olvidarla? Sería aún más difícil. El silenció entre ambos se rompió cuando el móvil de Natsu comenzó a sonar. Este le hizo una seña a Wendy preguntándole si podía atender, y esta asintió.

Natsu atendió. -¿_Hola?_

_-Hola Natsu. Soy Mirajane. – Respondió la voz del otro lado._

_Al escuchar ese nombre Natsu trago duro. –Ah Mira, ¿En qué puedo servirte?_

_-Necesito que mañana vengas a casa, tengo que hablarte de algo._

_-¿Le paso algo a Lisanna? – Preguntó preocupado._

_-No, no nada de eso corazón. Tú solo ven, te espero. – Respondió y se escuchó una pequeña y dulce carcajada._

Natsu retiró su móvil del oído, y colgó.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Wendy.

-La hermana de Lisanna – Contestó poniendo su móvil en el bolsillo.

Wendy miro con cara confundida. -¿La hermana de Lisanna? ¿Y Que quería contigo?

-Lo mismo me pregunto. Dijo que vaya mañana, que tenía que decirme algo. – Bufó.

Wendy quedo pensativa. -¿Y sí… - Pensó. –No nada nada… ¡Ya se! Debes estar cansado. Vete a bañar, que tardas como dos horas, y cuando vuelvas preparo un té que traje de mi viaje. ¿Te parece?

Natsu quedo encantado con la idea. –Entendido. – Contestó y subió las escaleras. -¡Y NO TARDO DOS AÑOS! – Protestó. Wendy soltó una larga carcajada.

* * *

Sting había acompañado a Lucy a su casa, como un buen caballero. O eso se creía.

Lucy paró en frente de su casa. – Debo entrar.

-Antes que te vayas… Necesito una respuesta. – Le dijo tomando su mano delicadamente. -¿Quisieras salir conmigo? – Preguntó.

Lucy de alguna manera no se sentía sorprendida. Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo preguntaría. ¿Pero no fue muy pronto? – Es que…- Lucy paró y recordó que le dijo a Natsu que salía con Sting. Sí de daba cuenta que no ¿Cómo justifica esa mentira? –No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida- Pensaba. –Está bien. Saldré contigo. - Respondió, Sting hizo una leve cara de encanto. –Pero…

La cara alegre de Sting desapareció…-¿Pero?

-No una relación formal, sino una relación abierta. ¿Te parece? Para ver si simplemente funcionamos como pareja. Después el tiempo dirá.

A Sting le agradó la idea, asintió y la beso. Pero sintió como si Lucy no quisiera ser besada, y se alejó. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, y se retiró.

Lucy entro a su casa, colgó su bolso, y subió las escaleras. No tenía hambre, ni tampoco sed. Necesitaba un baño urgente. Y así fue, se metió en a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse.

Después de salirse, se colocó su pijama. Era un vestido color lila, con tiras finas, y traslucido. Miro la hora, 11:00 p.m. Marcaba. Era un poco temprano para acostarse, entonces bajo a hacerse un té. Puso agua a calentar, mientras buscaba una taza, y un saquito. Espero varios minutos y el agua estaba lista. La invirtió en la taza, y fue a buscar un pedazo de tarta con chocolate y fresas que tenía en su nevera. Y Comenzó a tomar su té. Era la primera vez que estaba tan aburrida, tampoco tenía ganas de leer. La tarta estaba intacta. Colocó una cucharita en el té y lo comenzó a revolver. ¿Por qué? Por diversión. Dejo de hacerlo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Lucy lo agarró y atendió. -_¿Hola?_ – Nadie respondía, solo se escuchaban carcajadas. Saco su teléfono y vio que Wendy la llamaba. -¿Holaa? ¿Wendy? – Volvió a preguntar.

Wendy había llamado sin querer a Lucy, ya que Natsu le estaba haciendo cosquillas, y no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-¡Para Natsu que creo que marque el teléfono! – Decía mientras se reía.

Natsu bufó. –Te salvas por ahora.

-¿Hola? – Preguntó Wendy.

-Ah Wendy, ¿Paso algo?

Wendy sonrió y aprovecho la situación. -¡LUCY HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTAS? – Hablo en voz alta. Natsu no pudo evitar mirar a Wendy.

-¿Por qué gritas? ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Lucy preocupada.

Wendy hizo una carcajada pequeña, y Lucy entendió todo. –Espera que subo a mi habitación y hablamos… - Dijo Wendy, ignorando a Natsu completamente. Cuando llegó a su habitación… -¿Por qué estas saliendo con Sting? – Preguntó angustiada.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida. Pero después recordó que al final si salía con Sting. -¡Aaah si! Perdón. Pero igualmente no es una relación seria. – Respondió. -¿Pero cómo te enteraste?

-Aaah, con que no tenías pensado contarme. - Dijo Wendy en tono triste.

Lucy hizo una carcajada. –Claro que si pequeña. Pero quería que te enteraras por mí. ¿Quién te dijo?

Wendy se dio vuelta para comprobar que no este Natsu. –Primero me lo dijo Sting, y luego me lo confirmo Natsu. – Afirmó. El problema es que Natsu estaba escondido.

-No lo entiendo Lucy, no creí que tenías el coraje de salir con alguien así. – Hablo decepcionada. –A demás que lo conoces hace poco.

-No entiendo a lo que te réferis. – Dijo en tono firme. –Lo conozco desde que éramos niños.

Wendy tragó. - ¿Enserio quieres a Sting?

Los ojos de Lucy se pusieron en blanco, pero reaccionó pronto. -¿Qué? Claro que sí, no entien…

Wendy la interrumpió. –Lucy, te conozco hace mucho, y a pesar de que dices que lo conoces hace mucho, jamás me hablaste de él. –Suspiró. –Lucy, me gustaría saber quién te gusta enserio. ¿Puedo? – Preguntó. Natsu lo escucho, se acercó al celular y se lo sacó, con intenciones de escuchar. Wendy se enojó y comenzó a forcejear…

Lucy suspiro. –Está bien. – Respiró profundo –_Siempre estuve enamorada de Natsu_…. – Admitió.

Wendy miro a Natsu, y este entro en Shock.

**Continuara ~**

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer, perdón por hacerlo cortó. Es que tenía la necesidad de cortarlo ahí xD El próximo capítulo será largo a compensación de este, y hablando del siguiente episodio, les quiero hacer una consulta. No importa si son 1, 2 o 3 personas que lo leen, su opinión es importante xD ¿Pongo Lemon? Obviamente entre Natsu y Lucy. Sé que se preguntaran "¿Por qué nos pregunta? ¡Es su fic!", pero ustedes son los lectores, y quizás no les gusta, en fin espero sus reviews con las respuestas ^^ Otra cosa, tengo pensada cambiar la imagen del fic. ¿También que opinan?

Sí de casualidad alguien esta leyendo Because of You, les aviso que para esta semana lo subo! Es que tengo que hacer unas laminas y estudiar, pero esta semana lo subo. Saludos ^^


	9. Pequeño aviso

**Hola chicos! Bueno, escribo esto para que se enteren de que no continuo el fic por la misma razón que se rompió mi computadora. Hasta que no la arreglen no podré continuar. ¡Lo siento mucho! T_T**

**Pd: En este momento no estoy desde mi pc xD Eso solo, gracias por leer el fic! Y nos vemos hasta que regrese. **


End file.
